Ti Scatterò Una Foto
by tinydancerinyourhands
Summary: Bella Swan é uma jornalista de 22 anos que mora sozinha em Los Angeles. Edward Cullen é um fotógrafo que a encontra num dia de outono. Duas vidas totalmente diferentes que se interligam através das fotos.
1. Chapter 1  Ricorderò

**[N/A: As partes em negrito são flashbacks. Espero que gostem!]**

Minhas mãos tremiam. O café quente da caneca que eu segurava queimou meus lábios.

Como se aquilo me desse o 'start', larguei a caneca preta em cima da mesinha de telefone, e fui até meu quarto.

Abri o armário. Eu sabia exatamente onde estava o que eu queria.

Reconhecendo o embrulho preto, tirei-o dali com cuidado, enquanto, com a outra mão eu pegava a mala mais próxima.

Coloquei tudo em cima da cama e comecei a jogar as primeiras roupas que eu vi.

No que me pareceram segundos, eu estava fora do meu apartamento. Não fechei janelas. Não fechei o armário. Não coloquei a caneca ainda cheia na pia. Não fiz nada.

Só chamei o elevador e tratei de ir embora em direção ao que eu nunca tinha me conformado em perder.

Uma vez na rua, aquela mesma rua, eu comecei a me lembrar de como foi que eu o tinha achado, em primeiro lugar.

**As folhas das árvores frondosas caíam sobre mim conforme eu andava e um vento suave balançava meus cabelos.**

**Eu não pensava em nada de mais enquanto andava. Talvez no fato de que eu precisava ir pra casa e não queria, mas até aí...bem, eu nunca queria.**

**Sentei em um dos bancos e fiquei olhando ao longe, sem saber bem o que. Pela minha vista passavam crianças, idosos, pessoas apressadas...Eu olhava sem focalizar nada em especial, e nunca me mexia.**

**Até ouvir um dos barulhos que eu mais detestava na vida: o de uma máquina fotográfica. Não é que eu fosse famosa ou algo do tipo [n/a: a fic é kinda universo alternativo]. Eu simplesmente não gostava, e pronto. Bem, eu tinha motivos pra não gostar, mas preferia não recordar deles.**

**Olhei pro lado de onde tinha vindo o ruído.**

**E vi alguém, muito bonito por sinal, de sobretudo preto com uma máquina fotográfica apontada pra mim.**

**-Ei. Que idéia é essa?**

**Ele abaixou a máquina e sorriu pra mim.**

**-Não resisti.**

**Fiquei olhando pra ele, ainda esperando explicação.**

**-Não resistiu a que?**

**-A pose que você tava fazendo.**

**-Que pose? – Eu estava começando a me irritar.**

**-Não sei...Você tava olhando pras pessoas de um jeito curioso. E eu não queria perder isso.**

**-Você não vai divulgar isso em lugar nenhum, eu espero.**

**Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.**

**-Não. Na verdade eu não divulgo as fotos que eu tiro quando eu não estou a trabalho. Essas são pra mim.**

**-E o que você faz com elas? – Perguntei desconfiada.**

**Ele riu abertamente.**

**-Não faço magia negra. Sério.**

**-Então o que você faz? Melhor dizer antes que...**

**-Antes que o que?**

**-Nada. Esqueça. O que você faz com elas?**

**-É difícil explicar. Posso te mostrar, se você quiser.**

**Tentei me fingir de ofendida, mas pra meu total espanto, eu queria.**

**-Ei, calma, eu não quis dizer o que você pensou. É realmente...mostrar. Eu guardo todas. Mas é difícil explicar.**

**Ele tirou do bolso do sobretudo um cartãozinho.**

**-Bom...Se você quiser ver o bom uso que eu vou dar pra sua foto...É só ligar.**

**E aí ele saiu andando em uma direção e eu em outra. Enfiei o cartão no bolso, mesmo sabendo que não ia ligar. E não ia mesmo. Imagina só... Ele que fizesse o que quisesse com a foto, pra mim dava na mesma. Eu tinha confusão de verdade na minha vida pra me importar com meu rosto por aí.**

**Fui fazendo o caminho de volta pra casa vagarosamente, já pensando na louça que eu tinha que lavar e no trabalho acumulado que eu tinha levado pra casa.**

**Eu tinha 22 anos, e era jornalista. Trabalhava no jornal do bairro, e no começo eu até tinha ambições. Mas o tempo e a comodidade apagaram todas.**

**Eu não tinha uma boa relação com meus pais. Minha família era riquíssima, mas me deserdaram quando eu não concordei em casar com o idiota que eles tinham escolhido pra mim, e saí de casa sob muitos protestos, gritando que eles eram pessoas medievais e fechadas. Até hoje não consigo me arrepender disso.**

**Acabei arranjando um namorado que não durou muito. A principal acusação dele: eu era uma pessoa que fazia tudo do jeito que queria. E sou mesmo. Não devo nada a ninguém; portanto, as coisas só podem realmente ser feitas do meu jeito, pois se não, como sairão?**

**Esse é meu problema. Parei de querer me moldar ás pessoas. E parei de querer ter sonhos. Simplesmente vivo a minha realidade do jeito que me vem. Então o fato daquele jovem e bonito fotógrafo ter se interessado pelo meu comum rosto me causou uma reação exagerada.**

**Ninguém podia jamais se interessar por mim. Eu era chata e antipática. Fim.**

Peguei o primeiro táxi pro aeroporto. England, here I come.

_Edward, here I come._

Ou não.

Me matava a dúvida, o 'talvez' achá-lo. Me matava pensar que haviam motivos pra ele voltar além do que eu poderia compreender e controlar.

Eu era egoísta e mesquinha, mas eu não o queria só pra mim. Também queria fazê-lo feliz. E se eu visse que ele estava feliz lá, eu nunca mais voltaria.

**Uma semana depois...**

**Peguei a pilha de roupa suja pra mandar pra lavanderia. Olhei nos bolsos de tudo e cheguei á calça jeans que eu tinha usado no dia em que fui fotografada.**

**Tirei o cartãozinho do bolso, e fiquei olhando.**

**Edward Cullen.**

**Bonito nome. Mal sabia eu que aquele nome ia ficar na minha cabeça por um bom tempo.**

**Guardei com cuidado dentro da minha agenda e saí pra lavanderia.**

**Quando voltei pra casa, me peguei pensando em onde ele estaria naquele momento. Nenhuma resposta.**

**Eu não tinha visto minha foto por aí, e nada de mal tinha acontecido na minha vida, o que significava que ele tinha se mantido fiel á sua palavra; não tinha divulgado minha foto nem feito magia negra.**

**E de repente, me deu vontade de saber mais sobre aquele lindo estranho que resolveu me fotografar numa manhã de outono. Abri a agenda, comecei a discar o número impresso. No primeiro toque, desliguei. Não por medo dele ter alguém, não por medo dele não gostar de mim...E sim por medo de gostar demais dele.**

**Mal sabia eu, já estava gostando.**

**As semanas passaram rápido demais. Continuei trabalhando demais, pagando as contas em dia apesar do sacrifício que isso significava, ficando sozinha á noite e por vezes chorando até dormir por não ter ninguém dividindo a cama comigo.**

**Sim, eu chorava. Eu choro. Poderia até ter essa imagem toda de 'sou durona e me garanto', mas chorava que nem uma criança quando parava pra pensar na vida medíocre que eu levava. Como se ela não tivesse começado e tudo aquilo fosse um ensaio.**

**Não era.**

**Tinha ido passear na praia daquela vez. Era pôr-do-sol e batia um vento frio que fazia minhas bochechas corarem.**

**E sentado em uma das pedras, eu vi a pessoa que tinha me fotografado.**

**Dessa vez ele não trazia máquina, nem nada. Apenas sentado olhando o mar.**

**Fui até onde ele estava.**

**-Não está fotografando garotas distraídas hoje?**

**Ele se virou pra mim rápido. E ao me reconhecer, sorriu.**

**-Oi. Não, hoje não. Hoje só vim...pensar.**

**-Pensar no que?**

**Ele sorriu de novo.**

**-Na vida. Ou na vida atrás das lentes.**

**Ele levantou.**

**-Me acompanha?**

**-Claro.**

**Colocou-se do meu lado direito e começamos a andar. Eu estava mais perto da areia, e ele da rua.**

**-Não quis ver o que eu fiz com a sua foto?**

**Ri.**

**-Bom, não vi meu rosto comum em lugar nenhum dessa cidade além do meu espelho e não começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas na minha vida, então concluí que você tinha mantido sua palavra.**

**Foi a vez dele rir.**

**-Mas ela teve um uso.**

**-Qual?**

**-Depois eu te mostro. E eu faço questão.**

**Continuamos a andar. O Sol dava um brilho alaranjado a tudo ao nosso redor, criando uma atmosfera meio surreal. E era mesmo.**

**-Como você se sente tendo a foto de alguém cujo nome você nem tem idéia?**

**-Exato. Qual é seu nome?**

**-Bella.**

**-E o meu é-**

**-Edward. Eu sei. Tem no cartão.**

**-Ah é.**

**Continuamos a andar.**

**-O que mais você faz além de fotografar?**

**-Eu só fotografo, na verdade. Vim da Inglaterra há pouco tempo, nem sei porque, mas aqui estou. E fotografo. E você?**

**-Eu sou jornalista no jornal do bairro. Eu sei, não é nada empolgante, mas eu tento sabe. Já que eu sou sozinha mesmo.**

**-Dois.**

**-Não sei, eu sempre quis sair viajando pelo mundo. Não tenho idéia do que aconteceu á esse sonho, pois não tem nada me impedindo.**

**-Talvez só tenha você se impedindo.**

**Parei e olhei pra ele.**

**-Como assim?**

**-Ás vezes, nós nos acomodamos ás coisas. Você começa cheio de ambições...e de repente, quando vê, fica tão encubado na rotina que nem se lembra mais do que um dia sonhou...**

**Ele tinha acabado de me descrever.**

**-...que nem eu. – Ele continuou.**

**-O que aconteceu?...**

**-Ah...eu morava na Inglaterra, tinha uma vida perfeitamente normal...estudava engenharia, namorava, trabalhava...até o dia em que eu cansei. Percebi que eu nunca quis nada daquilo e resolvi ir atrás dos meus tão ditos sonhos. Comprei uma máquina fotográfica e vim pra cá. Aí que eu percebi que a vida não é assim tão fácil. As coisas não se baseiam simplesmente em perseguir o que se quer, se baseiam também em saber que não vai ser fácil.**

**Olhei pro chão. É estranho pensar que as pessoas têm vidas, mesmo que achemos que elas são apenas passagens na NOSSA vida. Não. Elas têm seus gostos, seus sonhos, suas manias, seus amores, suas ambições, suas decepções. É egocentrismo julgar as pessoas apenas a partir do que elas causam em nossas vidas, pois cada um de nós é muito mais do que momentos. Até aquele dia, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso.**

**-Ta calada.**

**-Só pensando.**

**-Eu falei da minha vida. Fala da sua.**

**-Ah...basicamente eu nasci numa família muito rica e não fiz todos os desejos deles, logo, fui deserdada e vivo assim.**

**Ele me olhou assombrado.**

**-Eu não ligo, sabe? Sou mais feliz assim. Eu sou um espírito livre. Não nasci pra ser a boneca de argila.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**-É bom de ouvir.**

**-Por que?**

**-Porque pessoas autênticas estão em falta. Eu fico contente de ter uma foto sua.**

**Sorri para os meus pés quando ouvi isso.**

**-Ainda quero ver o uso que você deu pra minha foto.**

**-Vamos. Estamos na metade do caminho.**

**Continuamos a andar sem falar nada. Aos poucos o céu ia ficando azul escuro e algumas nuvens escuras se aglomeravam, indicando chuva.**

**Andamos por mais uns dez minutos e chegamos a uma porta discreta. Nenhuma placa, nenhum anuncio. Nada. Apenas uma porta pela qual eu já devia ter passado milhões de vezes e nunca notado.**

**-Na verdade eu não trabalho aqui. Eu moro. É minha casa e meu ateliê pessoal.**

**Ele tirou uma chave do bolso do sobretudo, e com um clique metálico a porta abriu.**

**-Entra.**

**Andei pra dentro de um corredor escuro e ouvi-o fechando a porta atrás de nós. Ele tomou a frente do caminho e eu segui até uma outra porta que dava pra uma sala parcialmente iluminada.**

**-Não olhe a bagunça.**

**Entrei no recinto e tenho certeza que meus olhos se abriram de surpresa. Além da sala dele ser lotada de fotos, o maior quadro era o da minha foto em preto e branco. Tomava quase uma parede inteira. Fiquei parada contemplando meu rosto pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Como não parecia eu. Como era diferente da pessoa que eu via toda vez que olhava um espelho. Eu parecia diferente, mais madura, mais serena...menos preocupada. Talvez a foto mostrasse tudo que eu queria ser.**

**-Eu fiz um bom uso da foto, a julgar pela sua cara.**

**Me virei pra ele, consciente de que eu devia estar parecendo totalmente estupefata. Ele disse:**

**-Eu sei que é estranho ter uma foto de uma mulher desconhecida na parede. Mas a sua expressão me cativou. Pra sempre.**

**Na hora que ele disse isso, lembrei daquela frase: "tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas." Isso significava ser eternamente responsável por ele? Que fosse. Eu não me importava em ser.**

**Só então percebi que meus olhos estavam marejados.**

**-O que foi?**

**-Não sei...a foto...mostra alguém que eu sempre quis ser. Mais calma, mas serena...**

**-Se apareceu na foto, é porque você é. É só se permitir ser.**

**-Não sei como.**

**-Quer ajuda?**

Entrei no avião. Comecei a andar indiferente pelo corredor. Minha respiração saía em arquejos e eu torcia as mãos. Sentei. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo várias vezes. Não ouvia nada senão o zumbido da minha cabeça. A aeromoça perguntou algo que eu não entendi. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ela se afastou.

**Não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar, um clarão forte iluminou a sala e o barulho da chuva caindo encheu o espaço. Ele olhou pra mim, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Andou até onde eu estava e pegou minha mão com firmeza.**

**-Você confia em mim?**

**Lembrei que ele tinha mantido a promessa quanto á foto e balancei a cabeça que sim. Uma lágrima rolou. Como eu poderia não confiar?**

**-Então vem.**

**Ele me puxou e eu percebi que estávamos indo em direção á porta. Em menos tempo do que eu pude registrar, a chuva fria caía sobre nós, encharcando nossos corpos. Gritei de choque, mas não questionei. Ele abriu a outra porta e fomos em direção à rua totalmente deserta. Mais longe, o mar revolto trazia ondas enormes para a areia. Minha blusa branca revelava meu sutiã preto, mas eu não me importei. Ele já tinha me visto na alma. E isso era mais íntimo do que tudo. E então comecei a rir. Gargalhar. Sem razão.**

**Gargalhei até sentar no meio fio pra me acalmar.**

**-Eu queria ter uma câmera à prova d'água pra te fotografar assim. – A voz dele veio da minha frente.**

**Me levantei subitamente séria e falei:**

**-Nós vamos pegar pneumonia.**

**Ele riu.**

**-Você se importa com isso? De verdade?**

**Olhei nos olhos dele do jeito que pude na chuva. E sorri. Um sorriso que eu tenho certeza de que foi radiante, pois ele sorriu de volta.**

**-Você é linda.**

**Meu sorriso se abriu mais. Mas de repente, a chuva me pareceu fria demais, minha blusa muito reveladora e eu desejei muito um banho quente.**

**-Ei, eu já vou. Acho que te vejo por aí. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que saí correndo.**

**-Me liga! – Ouvi a voz dele e dei um aceno rápido com a mão. Corri o caminho inteiro, sorrindo. Subi as escadas do prédio correndo, tropeçando de vez em quando, mas cheguei. **

**Abri a porta com tudo e fechei rápido. Me encostei, sem fôlego. Fechei os olhos, e sorri. Deus, eu parecia uma adolescente de novo.**

**Abri os olhos de volta. Ok, essa era minha vida. Hoje tinha sido apenas um dia atípico.**

**Me despi no banheiro e entrei no chuveiro. A água queimou minha pele, mas eu achei bom. E comecei a lembrar dos meus motivos para odiar fotos.**

**Desde pequena, as fotografias foram parte integrante da minha vida. Como minha família estava sempre nas famigeradas colunas sociais, eu tinha que fazer o papel da filha perfeita. Além de ser a mais nova, eu era a única menina entre quatro filhos.**

**Só que eu nunca fui a filha perfeita. Nunca tirei as notas perfeitas, nem tive as amizades perfeitas. Eu odiava ir àqueles jantares chatíssimos e horrorosos, com as mesmas pessoas me tratando como a boneca que eu não era. Eu nunca fui um ser humano na visão deles. Eu era apenas um objeto de manipulação. E isso ficava tão claro em todas as fotos que eu saía. Era sempre o mesmo sorriso de boca fechada, emoldurado por um cabelo perfeitamente penteado e com um enfeite caríssimo, os mesmos vestidos que eu nunca usava mais do que uma vez, as mesmas maneiras que minha mãe fazia questão de me ensinar.**

**E é claro...o mesmo idiota com quem ela sempre quis que eu casasse. Filho único de uma família igualmente rica, nascidos no mesmo ano, criados juntos. Esse era o grande plano. **

**Plano que eu não segui, e não me arrependo.**

**Se eu tivesse seguido, não teria me encontrado.**

**Se eu tivesse seguido, não teria encontrado Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2  Che anno era?

**[n/a: Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Não estava esperando nenhuma, foi uma grande surpresa! Espero que gostem desse! ;*]**

**Capítulo dois – Che anno era...?**

_Che anno era quando il temporale_

_non voleva farci uscire più_

_che giorno era, quale calendario_

_se ci provo non me lo ricordo_

_e conto i giorni al contrario_

_e come sempre la stessa innocenza_

_e mi sorprendo sempre quando_

_troverò ogni parvenza_

_di tracce tue e del tuo nome_

_anche se vivo ormai senza_

_fotografate da Dio in persona_

_fotografie della tua assenza_

[* Que ano era quando o temporal

Não queria mais nos deixar sair?

Que dia era, qual o calendário?

Se tento, não lembro

E conto os dias ao contrário

E como sempre a mesma inocência

E me surpreendo sempre quando

Encontrarei cada aparência

De traços seus e o seu nome

Mesmo se vivo até agora sem

Fotografadas por Deus em pessoa

As fotografias da sua ausência...]

Tiziano Ferro – Fotografie Della Tua Assenza

As lágrimas caíam livres pelo meu rosto agora. Não importava o quanto eu as secasse, elas caíam com mais força do que antes. O desespero tomava conta de mim. O medo de não saber o que encontrar. E se eu ia encontrar.

**-ATCHIM!**

**Puxei um lencinho da caixa e sequei o nariz. Fazia horas que eu tentava terminar a matéria mas nada saía. Eu só espirrava na frente do notebook e o cursor esperava ansioso que eu digitasse a primeira palavra sobre as inovações policiais no bairro. Pff.**

**Meu telefone tocou. Com cuidado para não derrubar o computador, me estiquei para atender o melhor que minha voz fanha permitisse:**

**-Alô?**

**-Alô? – Uma voz igualmente fanha respondeu. – Bella?**

**Não podia ser ele!**

**-Q..quem é?**

**-Edward.**

**Era. **

**-Ah, oi. Desculpa!**

**-Sem problema.**

**-Como você conseguiu meu telefone?**

**-Olhei na lista. Anotei o telefone de todas as Bellas.**

**-Quantas te atenderam?**

**-Você é a primeira pra quem eu ligo.**

**-E como sabe que sou eu?**

**-Você está tão resfriada quanto eu.**

**Rimos.**

**-Só quero agradecer...por você ter feito a loucura de sair na chuva comigo.**

**-Eu gostei. Sério.**

**-Mesmo? Posso te arrastar de novo um dia desse?**

**-Não. Eu vou te arrastar. Da próxima vez você vem aqui.**

**-E quando seria isso?**

**-Quando nós dois melhorarmos do resfriado, talvez?**

**Ele riu abertamente.**

**-Ok. Feito.**

**-Certo.**

**-Então tchau.**

**-Até mais.**

**Desliguei o telefone, olhei pro notebook séria por uns dois minutos. E depois, sorri e gritei. E ri. Ri muito. Consegui até fazer a matéria em menos de vinte minutos.**

**As semanas passaram. E eu não esqueci do que ele tinha me falado.**

**Claro que se eu melhorei do resfriado, ele também deveria ter. Então peguei o telefone e liguei.**

**-Alô?**

**-Edward?**

**-Olá!**

**-E então? Melhorou? – Minha expectativa ia a mil.**

**-Sim. Você?**

**-Cem por cento. Então...venha.**

**Pausa.**

**-Como assim, venha?**

**-Venha, oras. Hoje você é meu convidado.**

**-Ir...ir agora?**

**-É. Por que não? – Na verdade eu tinha milhares de motivos pra não recebê-lo. Por exemplo, eu tinha trabalho pra fazer e a casa tava uma bagunça. Mas dane-se.**

**-Bom, se você diz...**

**-Provavelmente você tem meu endereço, certo?**

**-Tenho. Então...que horas?**

**-Já, se você quiser.**

**-Tem certeza?**

**-Tenho. **

**-Então eu to indo.**

**-Até já.**

**Desligamos e depois de sair do transe, corri pra tomar um banho. Tentei ser rápida, mas a água quente não deixou. Saí do Box desesperada, passei a mão no espelho para desembaçar. Comecei a pentear o cabelo com uma mão, enquanto com a outra eu me secava. Fui em direção ao quarto. Remexi na minha gaveta de lingeries: um fio dental preto, uma lingerie pequena rosa, uma branca básica e uma bege horrível me encaravam. Escolhi a branca. Peguei a primeira roupa que vi, fiz um coque no cabelo e tentei arrumar o resto da casa.**

**Fui pra sala, comecei a política de "esconda na primeira gaveta", mas a campainha tocou antes que eu pudesse terminar.**

**-Já vou.**

**Comecei a correr, uma mecha de cabelo saiu do coque e meu rosto se afogueou. Abri a porta. Ele ali parado em toda sua gloria, me fitando...Então vi que eu estava com uma blusa branca e um micro short jeans e nem tinha percebido.**

**-Entra.**

**-Tava correndo?**

**-É. Mais ou menos.**

**Ele entrou.**

**-Hoje não está chovendo – observei.**

**-Eu trouxe...-ele tirou do bolso uma máquina digital comum – essa máquina...**

**-Claro que sim.**

**Rimos.**

**-Ei, vamos pra cozinha. Eu fiz uma torta de chocolate hoje, acho que ficou boa, mas ainda não provei.**

**Fomos conversando de banalidades, dando risada, comendo a torta, que surpreendentemente, ficou boa.**

**-Então, Srta. Swan...não sabemos quase nada um do outro...então eu pensei em fazer algumas perguntas pra você e você pra mim...ok?**

**-Ok... Eu acho..**

**Ele riu.**

**-Nome do meio?**

**-Marie.**

**-Aniversário?**

**-Treze de setembro.**

**-Melhor lugar do mundo?**

**-Longe.**

**-Amores?**

**-Só eu.**

**-Planos?**

**-Imediatos.**

**-Sonhos?**

**-Milhares.**

**Ele ficou quieto e me estudou por um instante. Sorriu.**

**-Certo. Acho que eu sei o bastante. Sua vez.**

**-Nome do meio?**

**-Anthony.**

**-Aniversário?**

**-Vinte de Junho.**

**-Fotografia?**

**-Tudo.**

**-Amores?**

**-Talvez.**

**Parei. Então tinha um talvez? Droga. O que eu esperava?**

**Ele sorriu.**

**-Só isso?**

**-Acho que sim. **

**-Ok...Quer ajuda com a louça?**

**-Não precisa...Depois eu cuido disso.**

**Fomos pra sala e eu sentei de pernas cruzadas no sofá, olhando a janela. Senti um flash em mim. Me virei, ele sorria.**

**-Você é mesmo muito linda.**

**Sorri de volta. Ele me puxou do sofá.**

**-Vai, levanta.**

**-Pra que?**

**Ele não disse nada, apenas passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou pra mais perto. Eu sentia a respiração dele. E nossos rostos a centímetros de distancia.**

**-Então a moça que enfeita minha parede é real?**

**-Descubra.**

**Então, com delicadeza, ele me beijou. As duas mãos dele me seguravam com firmeza e as minhas passeavam pelo cabelo dele. Era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha provado. Era certo. Absurdamente certo.**

**Senti quando fui erguida do chão, e por instinto, passei as pernas pela cintura dele enquanto ele colocava as mãos dentro da minha blusa. Poderíamos até estar indo rápido demais, mas não importava. Estava tudo bem.**

**Ele parou de me beijar e olhou nos meus olhos.**

**-Onde é seu quarto?**

**-Segunda á direita.**

**Em menos tempo do que pude ver, caí na cama com ele em cima de mim. Somente quando paramos de nos beijar, eu percebi que minha respiração saía ofegante e ele parou pra me olhar.**

**-Tem certeza? Eu não tenho camis-**

**-Eu tomo pílula.**

**Ele sorriu, e depois de tirar minha blusa, foi beijando meu pescoço, seios e parou na minha barriga.**

**-Só você fica sem roupa? **

**Eu comecei a rir, porque era ridículo. Minha mão não parava de tremer. Sentei na cama e comecei a tirar a camisa dele, sem pensar. Ele riu.**

**-Eu ajudo, princesa.**

**Não demorou muito tempo até todas as roupas estarem numa pilha. Eu dei uma boa olhada nele.**

**-Gosta do que vê?**

**-Você gosta?**

**-Eu adoro.**

**-Same here.**

**Ele me beijou de novo e a coisa começou de fato a acontecer. As mãos dele me seguravam e passeavam por mim com firmeza e minha respiração começou a rarear. **

**No próximo beijo, foi quando finalmente ele se juntou a mim de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ofeguei alto e ele sorriu contra a minha boca enquanto eu tentava me mexer junto com ele. O braço dele passado na minha cintura me fazia segura, e logo eu não pensava mais em nada.**

**Não demorou até atingirmos o clímax. Juntos. E eu me sentia brilhante. É, brilhante. Eu senti que eu poderia iluminar um quarteirão inteiro se quisesse. O mundo inteiro.**

**Ele me colocou deitada na cama e olhou nos meus olhos. A mão dele passeou pelo meu braço até se entrelaçar com a minha. E quando eu vi, eu tinha dormido.**

**Acordei com as nossas mãos do mesmo jeito. Sorri. Olhei pro lado e ele tinha uma expressão tão serena dormindo, que eu até achei ele diferente. Então descobri que nós não sabíamos nada da vida um do outro, e eu já estava assim...tão totalmente apaixonada por ele...É, apaixonada...**

**Os olhos dele abriram-se devagar e ele sorriu quando olhou pra mim.**

**-Faz tempo que você ta aí, me vendo?**

**-Algum.**

**Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e começou a brincar com um dos meus dedos. Ficamos em silêncio até ele dizer:**

**-Acha que isso pode dar certo?**

**Congelei.**

**-Por "isso" você quer dizer eu e você?**

**-Sim...**

**Respirei fundo.**

**-Você quer que dê?**

**-É tudo que eu quero agora.**

**Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Ele queria a mesma coisa que eu.**

**-Vamos tentar. **

**E me beijando, ele me fez começar tudo de novo...em todos os sentidos.**


	3. Chapter 3 Io sono un imbranato

**[n/a: Oláá! Vi que o meu esquema de flashbacks intercalados com partes no presente causou uma certa confusão, então aqui vai a explicação: as partes em negrito são os flashbacks, e eles estão em sequencia entre si. As partes escritas normais são o presente, e elas também estão em sequencia entre si. A ideia é que enquanto a Bella vai viajando e as coisas vão acontecendo, ela vai lembrando do que aconteceu antes para que então a historia chegue até onde ela está hoje. Qualquer outra dúvida, não hesitem em perguntar. E não se esqueçam das reviews, adoro elas!]**

Capítulo três – Io sono un imbranato...

**Acordei no meio da madrugada. A príncipio achei que tivesse bebido demais. Eu nunca tinha ninguém pra dividir a cama comigo e agora sentia o peso de um braço em mim. Fiquei assustada e já estava pronta pra sair correndo ou acender a luz e exigir uma explicação, até que os acontecimentos do dia anterior vieram á minha mente todos de uma vez. Não consegui deixar de sorrir.**

**Tentei divisar o rosto dele na penumbra, e apesar da dificuldade, consegui. Pensei de novo em como era estranho estar completamente apaixonada por alguém cuja vida eu não sabia quase nada, e nem ele da minha, basicamente.**

**Ainda assim, eu confiava minha vida á esse lindo estranho que dividia a cama comigo agora e tinha uma foto minha na parede. Mais de uma vez durante aquela madrugada, me perguntei se seria isso realmente que ele queria; se ele sentia a mesma coisa que eu; se nós poderíamos dar certo...E cheguei á conclusão de que se eu nunca tentasse, nunca saberia. E com ele eu me sentia tão absurdamente feliz...Feliz como eu tinha querido ser desde que tinha saído da casa dos meus pais atrás da minha propria vida e tinha sofrdoi decepção após decepção...Feliz como eu tinha querido ser quando eu dividia uma cama com Mike mas nunca era o mesmo do que dividir uma cama com Edward...Mike era sempre frio, de certa forma. Feliz como eu queria ser todos os dias da minha vida, independentemente de o meu trabalho ser uma droga ou de qualquer coisa, eu sentia que aquele ser que dormia fortemente abraçado a mim naquele momento tinha o poder de me fazer a mulher mais realizada do mundo. E eu só esperava poder fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo também. Esperava estar a altura de tamanho merecimento.**

**Percebi então que uma lágrima rolava pelo meu rosto, mas pela primeira vez em anos, eram lágrimas de felicidade; por ter alguém a quem eu me sentia tão conectada em todos os sentidos possíveis.**

**Abri os olhos devagar. A luz do amanhecer iluminava fracamente o quarto e o rosto adormecido de Edward. Ele continuava a me abraçar do mesmo jeito e com a respiração no mesmo ritmo. Lembrei aleatoriamente que as pessoas costumam se mexer menos no sono quando estão muito cansadas, e repentinamente me veio um instinto de cuidado com relação a ele. Dei um beijo em sua testa e tentei da melhor maneira que pude abraçá-lo de volta. **

**Senti uma movimentação súbita, e logo depois, a voz dele.**

**-Hm? Ta acordada?**

**-To. Te acordei?**

**-Não tem problema. Conseguiu dormir?**

**-Sim, acordei agora. Dormiu bem?**

**-Melhor noite de sono da minha vida. Não só de sono.**

**Sorri e concordei intimamente. Tinha sido a melhor noite da minha vida também.**

**Senti os dedos dele se entrelaçando nos meus outra vez.**

**-Como você se sente? – ele me perguntou.**

**Suspirei alto.**

**-Nem sei te explicar. Parece que agora minha vida realmente começou, sabe. Ontem eu me senti feliz como eu nunca soube que era possível me sentir; como se eu fosse outra pessoa...sei lá.**

**Ele riu e deu um beijo na minha testa.**

**-É estranho pensar que eu fiz tudo isso na vida de alguém.**

**-E como você se sente?**

**-Como eu deveria me sentir abraçado a alguém tão autêntico e tão igual a tudo que eu sempre quis e nunca soube?**

**-Diz você.**

**-Eu me sinto extraordinário.**

**Ele sorriu e eu não pude fazer nada além de me aproximar mais dele e apertar o abraço. Ouvi a voz dele de novo:**

**-Acho que nós só temos o que dar certo.**

**-Eu também acho**

**Ele levantou meu rosto e me beijou.**

**-Vai ficar muito estranho ou precipitado se eu disser que te amo, mocinha?**

**Fiquei surpresa. Não sabia o que responder. Mas não precisei pensar pra dizer:**

**-Eu te amo, também.**

**Depois daquele dia, ambas as vidas mudaram pra sempre. Nós não morávamos juntos nos primeiros três meses. Eu tinha o meu trabalho, ele tinha o dele, e as nossas noites eram um do outro. Sempre.**

**Contei pra ele toda a minha vida, em detalhes. O porquê de não gostar de ser fotografada. O porquê de ter saído de casa e abandonado a vida de princesa. Meu relacionamento com Mike. Meus sonhos. Minha vontade de ter filhos. Tudo.**

**Já ele, me revelou poucas coisas. Não sabia, por exemplo, porque ele gostava de fotografar. Porque ele largou engenharia. Quem era a família dele e porque ele falava tão pouco deles. Eu não sabia. Ele só falava com a mãe de vez em quando. Pelo que eu entendi, ela era viúva e ele tinha uma irmã e uma sobrinha. Vi uma foto embaçada das três uma vez, sabia que o nome da irmã era Alice, mas isso era tudo.**

**Nunca o pressionei pra falar além do que ele quisesse. Desde o dia do temporal, eu sabia que podia confiar cegamente nele. E eu ia.**

**Depois que completamos três meses, passamos a morar juntos. A maioria da mobília era dele, já que meu apartamento era alugado. A minha foto ocupava a maior parede da sala, e em todo canto haviam fotos. Eu tinha passado a amar a arte, tendo comprado então uma câmera pra mim, e nas horas vagas eu tentava aprender. Eu não achava que tinha talento, mas Edward amava as fotos que eu fazia. Falava que elas tinham amplitude e essência, como eu.**

**Nas horas vagas, sempre havia algo pra conversar...coisas que pareciam nada de mais pra quem ouvia, mas que apenas demonstravam o quanto era importante pra mim viver com ele. Ele tinha se tornado tudo que eu tinha; o eixo da minha vida, e eu nunca, jamais, em tempo algum, podia me imaginar sem ele. Isso nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça. Era com ele que eu fazia planos; era com ele que eu sonhava sempre; era com ele que eu tinha as melhores noites; era ele que eu queria que meus filhos chamassem de pai. Só ele. Pra mim não existia outro.**

Talvez tenha sido por isso que doeu tanto.

Com esse pensamento, me dei conta de que o avião estava aterrissando. E não, não era outra maldita escala. Eu tinha chegado a Londres. Incrível. Menos de 15 horas antes eu tinha estado no meu trabalho monótono, sem perspectiva alguma de fazer outra coisa.

Caminhei pelo avião no mesmo torpor de antes. As pessoas conversavam animadas entre si. Alguns nervosos, outros nem tanto. Uns olhavam a paisagem, apreciando tudo de olhos bem abertos. Outros andavam rapidamente, consultando o relógio vez ou outra.

Então percebi que era a primeira vez que eu ia a Londres sozinha. Eu já tinha ido milhares de vezes antes, com meus pais e irmãos, mas essas memórias já me pareciam outra vida.

Comecei a andar pelos corredores do Heathrow, meus antigos conhecidos. Eu lembrava perfeitamente bem de onde era a saída, e de como me locomover por aquela cidade enorme.

Depois de pegar minhas malas, entrei no táxi e ditei pro motorista o endereço que eu tinha decorado quatro anos antes.

E lá fomos nós, na chuva. Na minha cabeça, apenas a decisão de achá-lo.


	4. Chapter 4

[n/a: muito obrigada pelas reviews! Adoro recebê-las! Esse cap. é particularmente longo, mas explica muita coisa. Não se esqueçam de mandar mais reviews, please! (:]

**Era manhã de sábado quando eu acordei sozinha na cama. Abri os olhos e levantei de um salto, e comecei a procurar por toda a casa. Nos outros quartos, nada. No banheiro, nada. Na cozinha, nada.**

**Fui achá-lo no canto mais escondido da sala, próximo a janela lateral, fumando um cigarro, com um olhar perdido. Andei até ele e encostei meu queixo em seu ombro. Ele se virou instantaneamente e sua expressão parecia cansada. Mais do que cansada, exausta. E pensativa demais. Ele deu um sorriso breve na minha direção, mas não me convenceu.**

**-Bom dia, pequena.**

**-Não parece ser tão bom, a julgar pela sua cara.**

**Ele se virou novamente pra janela e continuou a fumar. Continuei parada onde estava, na mesma posição. Ele não falou nada, então comecei a falar.**

**-Me assustei hoje. Você não estava na cama.**

**-Eu sei, desculpe, eu perdi o sono cedo demais.**

**-Na verdade eu nem vi quando você foi pra cama.**

**Ele se mexeu desconfortável e deu outra tragada no cigarro. Virei o rosto dele na minha direção, com delicadeza. Ele tinha círculos roxos sob os olhos.**

**-Você não dormiu, não foi?**

**-Não estava com sono.**

**-Como poderia? Você tem trabalhado até tarde, acordado cedo demais, dormido em pé...como pode não estar com sono?**

**Ele deu outra tragada no cigarro e deu o mesmo sorriso amarelo pra mim.**

**-Não é nada, princesa. Sério, não se preocupe. **

**E dizendo isso, me deu um beijo rápido, apagou o cigarro e andou em direção ao banheiro. Passando pelo corredor, vi que ele tinha deixado a porta aberta, e apenas molhava o rosto.**

**-Por que você não vai dormir?**

**-Quero trabalhar.**

**-Mas você precisa descansar.**

**Ele parou no meio do caminho e se virou pra mim impaciente.**

**-Escuta, quando eu sentir vontade, eu vou dormir. Não precisa se preocupar. Volte você a dormir, já que é tão importante pra você.**

**Arregalei os olhos de surpresa. Ele nunca tinha falado nesse tom comigo.**

**-Ok. Desculpe.**

**Voltei pro quarto e ouvi a porta da sala batendo. Sem querer, lágrimas formaram-se nos meus olhos. Droga.**

**Acordei depois do que me pareceram horas. Meu estômago reclamava da falta de comida e eu me coloquei fora da cama. Meus olhos pareciam pesados, o que indicava que tinham inchado. Foda-se, pensei. **

**Comecei a andar na direção da cozinha, e para isso, tinha que passar pela sala, obrigatoriamente. Encontrei-o sentado no sofá, com a expressão mais rígida que eu já tinha visto naquele rosto angelical.**

**-Ah, você está aqui.**

**Ele deu um aceno de cabeça na minha direção, sem levantar a cabeça para olhar pra mim. Tive vontade de confrontá-lo naquele instante, mas me controlei.**

**Fui para a cozinha, parecia ser hora do almoço. No nervosismo, fiz mais barulho do que o necessário, e acho que isso o atraiu, pois ele sentou-se á mesa e fez a mesma pose do sofá.**

**-O que você vai querer comer? – Me obriguei a perguntar.**

**-Não sei. Qualquer coisa, não importa. – Ele foi quase ríspido ao responder.**

**Rolei os olhos, mas continuei fazendo o que quer que estivesse fazendo e ele continuou a fitar o chão com aquela expressão dura.**

**Em dez minutos eu tinha esquentado o jantar da noite anterior e tinha servido para nós. Me sentei a mesa, fazendo notas mentais de ficar calma, sem muito sucesso.**

**Ele começou a comer sem vontade e sem puxar assunto comigo. Porém, a cada minuto que passava, parecia que ele ia ficando mais nervoso, ao invés de apático, e isso estava realmente me irritando. Até que ele empurrou o prato de comida quase inteiro para o lado, com a expressão mais irritadiça que eu já tinha visto nele. Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim. Derrubei os talheres no prato com estrépito e ele olhou pra mim na mesma hora.**

**-Você quer me fazer o favor de dizer qual é o seu problema? Você não dormiu, você não falou, você está irritado por nenhuma razão aparente...Qual.é...problema?**

**Ele olhou pra mim com mais raiva do que antes.**

**-Qual é o SEU problema? Só porque eu fico de mal humor ás vezes não significa que eu tenha algum problema! Eu só estou cansado, porra, cansado! **

**-Cansado? Mal humor? Ah, meu querido, isso não é cansaço, tampouco mal humor! Isso é alguma coisa que você se recusa a me falar, por algum motivo bizarro que eu não vou procurar entender!**

**Ele ficou quieto. Por fim, soltou o garfo que ainda segurava, fazendo um estardalhaço maior do que o meu, e disse:**

**-Perdi o apetite.**

**E saiu da cozinha. Fui andando atrás dele:**

**-Sério que você perdeu o apetite? Quem deveria ter perdido o apetite era EU! Quem acordou sozinha fui EU! Quem tentou puxar assunto e recebeu evasivas fui EU! QUEM CONTINUA A NÃO SABER NADA DA SUA VIDA SOU EU!**

**Ele parou e me olhou incrédulo.**

**-Mas que merda é essa que você ta falando, garota? Não sabe nada da minha vida?**

**-Não sei tudo.**

**-Eu também não sei tudo da sua.**

**-Você sabe sim. Eu contei. Tudo.**

**Ele pareceu desarmado por um instante. Por fim, passou a mão pelo rosto.**

**-Escuta, eu não quero brigar com você, ok? Você sabe da minha vida tudo o que você precisa saber.**

**-E o que eu não preciso?**

**Ele respirou fundo.**

**-Você não precisa, oras. Bella, sério, você acha que eu escondo alguma coisa bizarra de você? Tipo uma segunda família, uma vida de serial killer ou algo do tipo?**

**Abaixei o rosto, envergonhada.**

**-É que você nunca tinha me tratado do jeito que você tratou hoje, e não sei...**

**-Eu sei meu amor, e quero pedir desculpas por isso. Mas você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não seja boba. Eu te dei minha alma.**

**Sorri, ainda envergonhada.**

**-Mas por que você estava chateado hoje?**

**Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.**

**-Bom...provavelmente eu devo ter mencionado que eu sou órfão de pai desde muito pequeno, certo?**

**-Sim.**

**-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me lembre dele. E são boas lembranças. Mas além disso, eu tive uma outra irmã além da Alice, e hoje faz anos que ela faleceu. É só.**

**Algo dentro de mim desabou quando ele disse isso, e a vergonha se tornou pior do que antes.**

**-Ah. Ah, que coisa...Sério, desculpa, eu não tinha idéia...**

**Ele sorriu. **

**-Tudo bem. Sério.**

**-E do que ela morreu?**

**Ele desviou o olhar do meu.**

**-Isso é uma coisa que eu realmente não quero falar agora...tudo bem?**

**Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Claro que não tinha problema.**

**Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos. **

**-Eu jamais, jamais faria alguma coisa pra te magoar, pequena...**

**As lágrimas começaram a queimar nos meus olhos.**

**-Eu sei, eu sei, desculpa.**

**Então ele me beijou, e naquela tarde, mais do que em qualquer outro momento eu entendi porque sexo pós briga é a melhor coisa que existe. Tem saudade, tem sentimento, tem algo que diz "eu te amo, sua boba". Enfim. Se era verdadeiro, como éramos eu e Edward, era maravilhoso.**

**Mais tarde, ainda estávamos na cama, perdidos um no outro, quando eu falei:**

**-Quero fazer uma tatuagem.  
Edward estava com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e se sentou na cama para olhar nos meus olhos, curioso.**

**-É mesmo? Escrito o que?**

**-Forever.**

**Ele deu um sorriso leve.**

**-Forever, é? Forever o que?**

**Baixei os olhos.**

**-Ora, houve coisas que aconteceram na minha vida que eu não vou esquecer tão fácil. Elas vão ser pra sempre.**

**-Por exemplo?**

**-O dia em que você me fotografou.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**-Quer outro exemplo? O dia em que saímos na chuva. Outro? Quando você veio aqui em casa. Outro? Quando resolvemos morar juntos. Outr..?**

**Ele me interrompeu com um beijo.**

**-Eu fico lisonjeado que tudo isso tenha a ver comigo, mas tenho certeza de que nem só as coisas boas ficarão pra sempre em você.**

**-Mas essas eu faço questão de esquecer.**

**Ele me deu outro beijo. **

**-E quando você quer fazer essa tatuagem?**

**-Amanhã. Você vai comigo?**

**-Claro que eu vou. Não perco a experiência de ver você tremendo perto de uma agulha nunca.**

**-Pois eu não vou ter medo. Se você segurar minha mão, é lógico.**

**-Claro que eu vou segurar sua mão, pequena. Mas por ora...eu prefiro segurar outra coisa...**

**Sorrindo e me beijando de novo, nós demos continuidade ao que estávamos fazendo antes...**

Cheguei ao tal endereço, decorado muito tempo antes. Era uma ruinha estreita, cheia de casinhas quadradas e todas iguais. Lembrei da Rua dos Alfeneiros, de Harry Potter. Era bem parecido, na verdade.

Comecei a andar devagar entre os jardins bem cuidados daquelas residências londrinas. Só havia um onde a grama estava absurdamente crescida, e eu rezei intimamente para que não fosse aquela casa. Infelizmente, era a direção que meus passos pareciam tomar.

Com um ressalto, percebi que era aquela mesmo. Me aproximei mais. Tremendo, subi os dois degraus que aproximavam-me da porta, e toquei a campainha. Nenhum som veio de dentro, indicado que não havia mais transmissão de energia elétrica para aquela casa. Comecei a me sentir desesperada, mas me obriguei a respirar fundo, de novo.

Olhei bem a fachada da casa; era fofa, bem ao estilo inglês, com tijolos aparentes e janelas de grades quadriculadas. Dei dois passos para a direita, em direção a janela mais próxima. Encostei bem o rosto, e era possível ver que do lado de dentro, o vidro tinha acumulado uma grossa camada de poeira, e que não havia mais móveis. A casa estava mesmo vazia.

Milhares de perguntas que ninguém poderia me responder naquela hora vieram á minha cabeça. Por que ele tinha ido embora, em primeiro lugar, mas essa eu já tinha me perguntado muitas vezes. Por que ele não estava mais nesse endereço, e nem a mãe dele ou a irmã, talvez? Por que ele simplesmente sumiu e nunca me deixou uma carta? As lágrimas começaram a arder nos meus olhos e eu saí de perto da janela.

Quando me voltei para a rua, havia uma senhora franzina e de aspecto frágil me olhando, quase severamente. Tentei sorrir, mas tudo que consegui foi um esgar que mais pareceu uma cicatriz no meu rosto.

Ela falou primeiro.

-Quem é você?

-Eu...eu sou Bella.

-Você não é daqui. – Não foi uma pergunta.

-Não, na verdade eu sou dos Estados Unidos, e..

-Estados Unidos? E o que você faz tão longe de casa? – Ela perguntava tudo isso com tanta desconfiança que eu estava começando a me sentir seriamente ofendida.

-Eu estou procurando por um...-eu não sabia o que dizer – um velho amigo meu.

-Velho amigo seu? E quem seria?

-Edward.

-Edward Cullen?

Meu coração deu um salto.

-Sim. A senhora o conhece?

Ela me olhou ainda mais desconfiada.

-Não.

Me senti confusa.

-Mas...mas a senhora disse o nome dele...sabe de quem eu estou falando. Vamos, me ajude, é urgente.

Ela pareceu me avaliar por um momento, e depois voltou á pose de desconfiança.

-O menino Edward saiu dessa casa há muito tempo. Já faz mais de quatro anos que não coloca os pés aqui nessa vizinhança.

-Sim, eu sei. Eu o conheci nos Estados Unidos quando ele foi morar lá. Só que...ele veio embora sem explicar direito o porquê, e eu só tinha esse endereço.

A expressão da senhora pareceu suavizar um pouco.

-Você estava chorando quando eu te vi.

-Sim.

-Ele não era só seu amigo. – De novo, não foi uma pergunta.

E doeu pensar nisso.

-Não, não era.

-Você ainda o ama.

-Sim.

Ficamos quietas por um tempo, os olhos azuis claríssimos dela me radiografavam e eu me senti desconfortável por um tempo. Então um esboço de sorriso veio aos lábios dela.

-Eu não deveria dizer uma palavra dessa historia toda a ninguém. Mas você parece estar falando a verdade...Não quer tomar um chá comigo? Eu moro nessa casa da esquerda.

Não sei bem por que, mas acabei aceitando.

-A propósito, querida, meu nome é Ann Higgs.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Higgs.

-Vamos, vamos, entre.

A casa da mulher era absolutamente impecável, assim como eu imaginava que fosse a casa da mãe de Edward. Entramos em uma cozinha cheia de pratinhos de porcelana pintados a mão e um jogo de chá impecável posto sobre uma mesa, para duas pessoas.

-Desculpe, Sra. Higgs, a senhora esperava mais alguém?

Ela deu um suspiro alto e fitou o chão.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

Ela sorriu novamente.

-Não tem problema, querida. O caso é que eu fiquei viúva há menos de um mês e ainda não me acostumei bem a ausência dele.

-Puxa, sinto muito.

-Deixa pra lá. Sente, sente.

Enquanto ela empurrava um pratinho de bolo na minha direção e enchia minha xícara, começou a falar.

-Sabe, eu vi pela minha janela quando alguém foi a porta dos Cullen, e resolvi averiguar. Eles não saíram daqui da melhor maneira possível...

-Não entendo. – Senti a adrenalina correndo pelo meu corpo. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

-Ah, querida, é melhor que eu conte a historia toda desde o começo.

Assenti com a cabeça e ela começou a contar.

-Mudei-me para cá quando tinha 17 anos e era recém-casada. Eu fui a primeira a colocar os pés nessa vizinhança. O resto do pessoal mudou-se mais tarde. Antes, a casa dos Cullen pertencia a um outro casal, os Oldman, que foram embora depois que todos os filhos se casaram e a casa ficou vazia por mais de um ano, até se mudarem para cá Esme e Carlisle Cullen, recém casados, como eu tinha sido. Áquela altura, meus filhos já haviam se casado também e só havia eu e meu marido por aqui. Ele trabalhava todos os dias, então eu ficava sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Antes de engravidar, Esme tinha o mesmo problema, então nós duas começamos a conversar com freqüência. Boa moça, ela. Sempre foi. Jovens, bonitos, eram um casal muito feliz. Então ela engravidou da primeira menina, Alice. Um amor de criança. Se a memória não falha, dois ou três anos depois ela tinha engravidado de novo, da segunda menina, Rosalie. Adorava cantar. E por ultimo, veio Edward, que durante a infância quebrou a minha janela da sala mais vezes do que consigo me lembrar. – Ela parou e deu uma risada. – Quando ele tinha seis anos, o pai deles morreu, num acidente. Esme nunca mais foi a mesma. Não esperava que fosse. Ela não se casou de novo, vivia apenas para os filhos, a pobre garota. O tempo passou, Alice acabou engravidando do namorado e teve uma filha. O relacionamento deles não deu muito certo, então ela nunca saiu da casa da mãe. Rosalie levava uma vida normal, e Edward começou a estudar engenharia. Os quatro viviam perfeitamente bem, até o dia em que acharam a pobre Rosalie morta em algum lugar dessa cidade enorme. Ninguém nunca soube o motivo; as más línguas dessa vizinhança garantem ter sido overdose, mas não; eu digo que não. Eu vi aquela menina crescer, e digo que ela não se envolvia com isso. O fato é que eu nunca soube ao certo, mas depois disso, essa família nunca mais foi a mesma. Edward foi embora para os Estados Unidos, e Alice e Esme saíram daqui, me recomendando expressamente que eu nunca contasse essa historia a ninguém...mas você, garota. Você é uma exceção.

Durante o tempo todo que ela falou eu me mantive quieta, estupefata demais para falar. Então era isso.

-E a senhora sabe onde eu consigo achá-lo?

Ela pareceu hesitar.

-Não sei onde Edward está, minha querida. Falo sério.

A desesperença anuviou meus pensamentos. O que eu ia fazer?

-Mas...eu sei onde Esme está.

-Onde?

-É bem longe daqui. Na verdade, longe demais. São umas três horas de carro.

-A senhora pode escrever o endereço, por favor?

Ela escreveu e me entregou.

-Eu até avisaria a ela que você está a caminho, mas ela não tem telefone. Apenas por correio eu consigo falar com ela. Então...para que ela não se assuste demais e saiba que fui eu que te mandei, vou te dar uma coisinha...

Ela abriu um dos armários e tirou de dentro um pote, que ela virou na mesa e várias fotos pequenas caíram. Ela me entregou uma.

Uma mulher loira com três crianças igualmente loiras posava para a foto. Todo mundo parecia feliz.

-Fui eu quem tirou essa foto. Ela vai saber, se você mostrar, que você passou pela minha censura antes.

-Muito obrigada, sra. Higgs. De verdade.

Ela segurou minhas duas mãos.

-Boa sorte, minha querida. Aproveite todo o tempo.

Agradeci novamente e fui me encaminhando para a rua mais movimentada. Não demorou muito até que passasse um táxi.

O motorista foi muito educado, é claro, mas quando eu entreguei o endereço, ele arregalou um pouco os olhos e disse:

-Ei, moça, isso é muito longe.

-Não importa, eu pago o preço que for e te dou gorjeta, agora vá, sério, eu tenho pressa.

Ele não me perguntou mais nada e andamos por mais de uma hora. Claro que começou a chover. Londres não era Londres se eu fosse pra lá e não chovesse.

Enfim, chegamos a um lugar que era um contraste gritante com o anterior, e tenho certeza que impossível de chegar com transporte público. Paguei uma nota pro taxista e comecei a andar pelas ruinhas, que mais pareciam abandonadas, atrás do endereço certo.

O que traria a mãe dele a morar aqui, sinceramente, eu não sei. Dava medo de andar por ali, mesmo que fosse de dia e a chuva já tivesse amenizado muito, tornando-se apenas uma garoa.

Finalmente achei a casa. Não era nem de perto tão bonita quanto a outra, mas parecia igualmente abandonada.

Respirei muito fundo antes de procurar pela campainha. Quando finalmente toquei, esperei uns agonizantes cinco minutos até que eu ouvisse ruídos na porta.

Dois olhos iguais aos dele me olhavam por uma fresta na porta. Ela falou quase num sussurro:

-Pois não?

-Hm...Sra. Cullen?

Ela deu um aceno de cabeça rápido, como se estivesse assustada.

-Olá, eu...sou Bella. A Bella, dos Estados Unidos, que morou com o Edward por um tempo. A senhora deve saber...

Ela continuou a me olhar, sem acreditar muito, então dei a foto que a senhora Higgs tinha me dado.

-Onde você conseguiu isso?

-Com a senhora Higgs. Ela demorou um pouco para me receber na casa dela, mas quando me recebeu, me deu isso...para que a senhora soubesse que eu já passei pela censura dela.

Ela me olhou por um longuíssimo instante antes de abrir a porta totalmente para que eu entrasse. Então parei pra prestar atenção nela, e céus, ela parecia ser uns quinze anos mais velha do que realmente era.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou pra mim.

-Então? Como eu posso ajudar?

Respirei fundo antes de começar a contar a historia toda. Contei desde quando ele me fotografou até o dia em que me deixou. Ela ouvia tudo com atenção, sorrindo de vez em quando e até secando algumas lágrimas, mas nunca me interrompendo.

Quando eu terminei, ela olhou pra mim, com os olhos muito vermelhos.

-Ele me falou bastante de você, Bella. Só coisas boas, é lógico. E eu tenho muito, muito o que agradecer...Ele saiu daqui tão revoltado, e quando ele me ligou para contar que estava morando com você, ele até parecia o mesmo Edward de antes...

-Desculpe, sra. Cullen...mas antes do que?

Os olhos dela encheram-se novamente.

-A sra. Higgs contou pra você sobre a minha filha, não contou?

-Sim...

-Pois bem. Rosalie sempre foi uma menina de ouro. Nunca se envolveu com gente errada. Ela namorava um rapaz já por um ano quando tudo aconteceu. Ele também parecia ser bonzinho...Até o dia que Rosalie sumiu e ele misteriosamente sumiu também. Achamos que tinha sido ele. E, indiretamente, foi. Ele era metido com certos traficantes...e, enfim, acabaram matando a minha Rosalie por culpa das dívidas dele.

Depois disso ela não falou mais nada, e nem eu esperava que ela falasse. Então era por isso. De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido.

Não reparei que ela estava escrevendo com a mão trêmula em um papel. Só percebi quando ela me entregou.

-Não sei quais foram os motivos dele pra te deixar...mas eu o conheço, e só pode ter sido com a melhor das intenções. Sugiro que você vá procurá-lo, se puder...É longe, mas vale a pena...E sugiro que você vá logo...antes que ele mude de novo.

Ela disse a última parte quase num sussurro.

Parei pra olhar o papel. A cidade era a mais de 500 km dali. Eu ia demorar um dia inteiro, praticamente.

-Você pode passar essa noite aqui, querida. Não vou deixar você dirigir cansada.

-Não precisa, sra. Cullen, sério.

-Me chame de Esme. E precisa sim. Além de cansada, parece que você chorou por horas.

Era verdade.

-Minha casa não é muito grande, mas tem uma caminha sobrando. Sabe, no caso muito raro do Edward aparecer por aqui.

Meu coração deu um salto. Quer dizer que ele aparecia por aqui?

-É raro, ele só veio uma vez, logo que voltou dos Estados Unidos. Mas sinta-se á vontade, Bella. Sugiro que amanhã você saia cedo...ele não costuma ficar o tempo todo em casa.

Não demorei muito até entrar no quarto mal iluminado. Mal cabia a cama, mas ainda tinha aquela sensação de casa. Me joguei na cama e abracei o travesseiro. Apesar do cheiro de sabão, eu poderia jurar que eu ainda podia sentir o perfume dele ali. Claro que eu só podia estar louca, mas ainda assim, parecia bom.

Acordei algumas horas depois, com o rosto, muito parecido com o dele, de Esme perto de mim.

-Oi, querida. Vem comer alguma coisa.

Sorri e levantei, seguindo-a até a cozinha logo depois. Ela tinha feito uma sopa maravilhosa, coisa que eu nunca tinha provado na minha casa quando morava com meus pais.

Comemos em silêncio, mas era um silêncio aconchegante. Quando terminamos, ela olhou pra mim, sorriu, e disse:

-Você está mesmo determinada a encontrá-lo, não está?

-Mais do que tudo. – Respondi com uma convicção que me assustou.

-Então você vai.

É. Esperava que sim.

Fui dormir logo depois. Só acordei com ela me chamando, e ainda estava bem escuro. Me arrumei rápido e separei o dinheiro para comprar o bilhete de trem. Minha mente estava completamente nula. Eu só pensava em chegar lá.

Me encaminhei para a porta. Esme abriu pra mim, sem falar nada, e me puxou pra um abraço. Fiquei sem reação a principio. Minha mãe nunca tinha me abraçado daquele jeito. Então abracei de volta.

-Muito obrigada.

-Muito obrigada a você...por trazer meu filho de volta além dos limites geográficos.

Sorri e saí da casa dela sem saber o que esperar de absolutamente nada.

O táxi demorou uma vida pra chegar, considerando que o lugar era um pouco longe de tudo e eu tive que contar com a ligação cortada do meu celular que mal funcionava.

Cheguei á estação de trem e fui comprar o bilhete para Carlisle (N/A: essa cidade existe mesmo, fica no norte da Inglaterra, quase Escócia. Não sei se tem ferrovia que passe por lá, deve ter, se não tiver, eu peço que por favor desconsiderem esse detalhe :] ). Longas horas me aguardavam.

O trem estava relativamente vazio e eu passei a viagem inteira vendo a paisagem. Era maravilhosa. E as lembranças vieram á minha mente de novo...


	5. Chapter 5

[n/a: Olá! Li uma review e é verdade, a princípio essa história era Robsten, mas como o fanfiction não deixa postar sobre pessoas reais e tals, mudei pra Beward...espero que esteja ficando boa =D. Muito obrigada à quem favoritou e colocou a história no alert, significa muuito pra mim! E continuem com as reviews, por favor! Esse capítulo é só flashback, é a parte final deles. No próximo, os flashbacks acabam e é só o presente. Então aproveitem! (:]

**No dia seguinte á nossa briga, acordei cedo e mais empolgada do que em muito tempo.**

**-Edward...acorda.**

**Ele mal se mexeu.**

**-Ei, acorda...**

**-Nããão...**

**-Acorda, vai, preciso fazer minha tatuagem.**

**Ele abriu os olhos e se virou para olhar o relógio da mesinha.**

**-Ah, são sete e meia. Muito cedo pra fazer tatuagem.**

**-Bom, eu espero que você se lembre que eu tenho horários a cumprir, e que tenho que estar de volta até as nove da manhã.**

**-Mais cinco minutos, então...**

**Ele fechou os olhos de novo. Nas pontas dos pés, andei até o lado da cama e puxei o cobertor de cima dele.**

**-TA FRIO!**

**-Acordou?**

**-Tem jeito?**

**-Na verdade não.**

**-Então espera só eu tomar banho...você já foi?**

**-Tava te esperando.**

**E com uma piscadela perversa, acabamos nos atrasando muito mais do que deveríamos.**

**Mas enfim.**

**Chegamos. Eu já conhecia o lugar, tinha feito vários piercings na minha época de recém-saída de casa. Hoje eu já tinha me desfeito de todos.**

**O tatuador veio até mim, com dois braços cobertos de tatuagens e um livro cheio de desenhos no mínimo bizarros.**

**-E aí, o que vai ser? Caveiras? Espadas? Essa aqui do punhal ia ficar boa na sua canela esquerda...**

**-Não...na verdade eu queria tatuar uma palavra nas costas.**

**-Opa, qual?**

**-"Forever"**

**Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de falar que queria tatuar um dos ursinhos carinhosos.**

**-"Forever"? Só isso?**

**-É...**

**-Ok...de que lado?**

**-Direito.**

**Eu tinha ido com uma blusa sem alça, então não precisei tirar. Claro que doeu pra caramba e a mão do Edward estava tão vermelha quanto as minhas costas no final de tudo, mas eu gostei. **

**Três anos depois...**

**Pouca coisa tinha mudado desde então. Os planos continuavam os mesmos, as profissões as mesmas, e a rotina também. O que tinha mudado era ele, de certa forma.**

**Eu estava terminando uma matéria quando ele passou do meu lado.**

**-To indo ali na praia. Vai demorar?**

**-Não muito.**

**-Então me encontra lá...Eu vou estar sentado na areia.**

**-Ok. Até já.**

**Não sei por que ele quis ir pra praia, mas tudo bem. Seria bom sair um pouquinho de casa.**

**Encerrei a matéria e saí do apartamento. Viria uma bela chuva por aí. Ele estava sentado bem de frente pro mar, parecendo mais distraído do que nunca.**

**Sentei do lado dele e ele sorriu pra mim e me puxou á frente do seu corpo, me abraçando.**

**-O que te trouxe pra praia?**

**-A mesma coisa que me trouxe há mais de três anos, naquela segunda vez que nos vimos.**

**Sorri com a lembrança.**

**-Você nunca me disse o que foi.**

**-Foi pra pensar em você.**

**-E por que você veio pensar em mim aqui, se eu estava lá?**

**Ele deu de ombros.**

**-Não sei.**

**O vento úmido bateu no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e disse:**

**-Eu queria te ter pra sempre.  
-Eu não posso fazer promessas eternas. Nem você.  
-Mas o que é a eternidade? Um pouco mais do que o tempo pode alcançar.  
-Exato. E tempo é tudo que nós não temos.**

**Virei pra olhar pra ele.**

**-Eu não gosto quando você fala assim.**

**-Mas é verdade.**

**-Pode até ser...mas nem sempre eu gosto de ouvir a verdade.**

**Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.**

**-Fica tranqüila.**

**Bem, eu tentei. Mas pelo resto do dia aquilo ficou na minha cabeça. **

**O que ele quis dizer com não ter tempo? Nós não tínhamos tempo contado, até onde eu sabia. Não. Ele deve ter querido dizer outra coisa. Será?**

**Me obriguei a parar de pensar naquilo antes que ficasse louca. Provavelmente era só mais um dos dias ruins dele. Todo mundo tinha um desses, não é? Todo mundo tinha um dia para falar besteiras.**

**Uma semana depois, acordei sem ele na cama. Era um dia bem frio, e ele chegou depois de uns quinze minutos.**

**-Edward, onde você tava?**

**-Procurando uma casa.**

**-Uma casa?**

**-É...**

**-Pra que?**

**-Depois te explico. Vem ver.**

**Levantei, troquei de roupa e fomos de carro até a tal casa. Era bem distante de onde a gente morava. Na verdade, era num lugar longe de tudo. Nem vizinhos eu parecia ter; a casa era isolada numa rua perto de uma rocha que dava uma vista excelente para o mar. Era linda.**

**-Uau. Você tem muito bom gosto.**

**-Por isso que eu escolhi você, não?**

**Sorri.**

**-Podemos entrar?**

**Ele deu um aceno de cabeça e abriu a porta do carro pra mim. A casa era simplesmente linda. Enorme, tinha uns quatro dormitórios e muito espaço. Perfeita pra quem tinha uma família.**

**-E por que uma casa tão grande?**

**Ele não sorriu ao responder.**

**-Acho que você merece.**

**-Eu não sei como te agradecer.**

**-Não precisa. É sua.**

**-E sua também.**

**De novo, ele não sorriu. Achei muito estranho, mas não quis fixar os pensamentos nisso. **

**Mais ou menos um mês depois, foi quando eu acordei sozinha de novo. Mas havia algo estranho naquela ausência. Parecia mais fria, como se eu estivesse sozinha de novo.**

**Do meu lado, apenas uma carta, que eu tinha até medo de abrir.**

**Mas enfim, abri. E desejei seriamente que eu tivesse continuado a dormir pelo resto da vida, só pra não ter que ler.**

"_**Pequena,**_

_**Provavelmente, a uma hora dessas, você não esteja entendendo mais nada. A minha distância, eu achar uma casa nova pra você, as coisas que eu tenho dito. Prometo que as respostas virão na hora certa.**_

_**Desculpe, sinceramente, mas eu tive que fazer isso. Por motivos que eu ainda não entendo bem, tive que sair de perto de você. Nunca, nem por um segundo, pense que eu não te amo mais ou que te troquei por outra pessoa. Nunca. **_

_**Mas acredite que faço isso muito mais por você do que por mim. **_

_**Espero que um dia eu tenha a oportunidade de te contar pessoalmente meus motivos, em circunstâncias melhores.**_

_**Eu amo você, e espero que você nunca duvide ou se esqueça.**_

_**I'll be seeing you,**_

_**Edward."**_

**Terminei a carta esperando que fosse mentira. Que ele fosse aparecer de algum lugar qualquer, sorrindo, talvez rindo da minha cara por ter acreditado em tamanha brincadeira. Sim, porque era brincadeira, não?**

**Não.**

**Ele não apareceu no quarto, ele não sorriu, ninguém riu. Só o silêncio doentio daquele quarto, e posteriormente o eco dos meus passos enchia aquela casa.**

**E a minha semivida começou ali. Cheia de perguntas que ninguém nunca me respondia, nunca mais tinha conseguido falar com ele ou localizar ninguém da família.**

**Eu não tinha idéia do motivo que levou ele a fazer isso. Talvez ele tivesse arranjado outra pessoa. Talvez...Talvez, talvez, talvez. Nenhuma resposta concreta tinha chegado a mim. A única coisa concreta era a ausência dele, pois ela estava presente em cada canto da minha vida.**

**A casa que ele tinha me dado continuou lá. Intacta. Era demais pra mim viver em um lugar pensado por ele sem ele. Simplesmente eu preferia me afogar eternamente na ausência dele, em todas as lembranças.**

**Continuei a fotografar, e fiz um álbum temático chamado "Le Fotografie Della Tua Assenza" ou fotografias da sua ausência. Trágico, no mínimo. Mas as fotos ficaram excelentes, e eu fiz cada uma delas pensando nisso, e só nisso.**

**Não tive ninguém nesse tempo. Não viajei. Não mudei de trabalho. Voltei a ser a mesma Bella de antes de conhecê-lo. Apenas Bella Swan.**


	6. Chapter 6

[n/a: Olá! Então aí vai mais um cap...acabaram-se as partes em negrito, indicando que é tudo no presente a partir de agora! Não esqueçam das reviews, por favor!]

Tirei o álbum de dentro do embrulho preto e assoprei a fina camada de poeira antes de abrir. Eu tinha feito todas as fotos em preto e branco. E todas elas se associavam á falta: um balanço vazio, uma caneca quebrada, uma flor seca, uma cama desarrumada, que aliás, foi a primeira foto que eu tirei; o bilhete dobrado; pessoas sem expressão, dias nublados. Coisas que poderiam parecer extremamente cotidianas, mas eu sabia melhor.

Guardei de volta e encostei no banco de olhos fechados. Eu só queria voltar a dormir tranqüila.

Muitas horas depois, cheguei a Carlisle. Não era uma cidade muito grande, mas pelo mapa que consegui na estação, o endereço que Esme me deu também era bem longe dali. Longe, longe, longe. Tudo parecia longe demais, sempre.

Suspirei e comecei a tentar achar um jeito de ir pra lá. Ônibus, táxi...Finalmente consegui chegar.

Eram ruinhas pequenas e o lugar também não parecia muito amigável. Achei a rua do endereço que ela tinha me dado, mas fiquei parada, por uns quinze minutos, não querendo realmente poder me decepcionar.

Sentei no meio-fio. Eu não ia conseguir fazer isso. No way. Começou a chover de novo.

E do outro lado da rua, eu vi alguém passando, segurando um guarda chuva. E só podia ser ele. Claro, eu o reconheceria até no inferno.

Ele não me viu, e eu não sei direito como eu consegui levantar e atravessar a rua em um passo só.

Tenho certeza que, apesar de não ter demonstrado, ele se assustou quando eu agarrei o braço dele, porque doeu até em mim. Mas ele simplesmente parou, e ficou me olhando.

-Como assim?

-Eu que pergunto. – As palavras saíram da minha boca todas de uma vez.

-Vem.

Ele puxou minha mão em direção a casa que eu estava com medo de entrar.

-Espera. Tem alguém morando com você?

-Pára de ser idiota.

-Eu tenho muita coisa pra perguntar.

-Assim que a gente entrar eu respondo tudo. Juro.

Eu nem vi onde eu estava. Tudo parecia girar. Caramba, ele tava vivo. E solteiro. E lembrava de mim.

Paramos no que eu acho que era o meio da sala. E eu percebi que eu estava chorando.

-Então...o que você quer saber?

-Mas deve ser óbvio, não?

Ele respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos e indicou o sofá atrás de mim.

-Senta.

-Não precisa.

-Se você diz...Bom. Eu não queria ter feito nada disso. Eu disse a verdade quando disse que doeu muito mais em mim.

Silêncio.

-...Pra me achar, provavelmente você deve ter achado minha mãe primeiro.

-Sim.

-E ela deve ter te contado sobre a minha irmã.

-Só contou da historia do namorado dela.

-E ela te contou porque exatamente mataram a minha irmã?

-Não em detalhes.

-Bem...ela começou a namorar um cara e eu nunca fui com a cara dele. Avisei várias vezes que ele só podia estar metido com esse tipo de coisa. Ela, é lógico, teimosa do jeito que era, não parou pra me escutar. Uns tempos antes dela morrer, eu notei que ele tava ficando muito estranho. Nervoso, chegava até a ficar paranóico. E foi aí que eu quis impedir minha irmã de vê-lo e nós brigamos feio, e ela continuou do lado do cara, de olhos fechados pra verdade...Um dia, ela não voltou pra casa, e ninguém conseguiu achar ele. Achei que os dois tinham fugido ou coisa parecida...mas não. Acharam ela no dia seguinte, numa rua meio abandonada de Londres, nenhuma marca de violência, absolutamente nada. Só cianureto.

Ele parou de falar por um instante e um arrepio fortíssimo correu meu corpo. Era cruel de ouvir.

-Enfim. Trabalharam com hipótese de suicídio por um bom tempo, mas não foi isso. Eu fui atrás do idiota, e fiquei sabendo que ele tinha milhões de dívidas com os traficantes, e que tinham sido eles que tinham matado minha irmã, pra ameaçá-lo. Consegui prender os caras que fizeram isso com ela. É uma pena que tenham matado o ex namorado dela antes.

Era ainda mais cruel ouvi-lo falando isso.

-Enfim. Como fui eu a pessoa que conseguiu prender os mandantes de tudo, os que ficaram do lado de fora juraram vingança, mas eu não liguei muito. Fui pros EUA, como você bem sabe, e o resto é historia.

-E por que você foi embora?

-Eles me acharam, Bella. Aliás, acharam você. É por isso que eu disse que eu fiz muito mais por você.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

-Você poderia ter me contado.

Ele andou até mim e colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto.

-Bella, se eu não te conhecesse e não soubesse que você viria atrás de mim no mesmo instante, eu até teria feito isso.

-Claro que eu iria, você duvida que eu iria?

-Não duvido. Por isso que eu não falei nada, você não ia e não vai se arriscar por minha causa. Por isso que eu fiz você mudar de casa.

-Eu não estou morando lá.

Ele ficou mais branco do que de costume.

-Como assim? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, eu fiz isso justamente pra te tirar do perigo e você faz isso!

-Como é que eu ia saber?

-Você vai voltar pros Estados Unidos e você vai mudar de casa. Me prometa isso agora.

-Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

-Não, você não vai, não. Vai voltar pra lá e mudar de casa, de cabelo, de cor de olho, fazer bronzeamento artificial...

-Pára de exagero. Já te perdi uma vez, esquece, não vou passar por isso de novo.

-E eu não vou correr o risco de te perder pra sempre.

As lágrimas que estavam nos meus olhos caíram.

-Eu só queria te achar...saber como você estava...

-Acredite, dói mais em mim...se eu pudesse, já teria voltado. Sério, Bella, não se arrisque por minha causa.

-Me deixa ficar aqui?

-Não.

-Só hoje?

Ele pareceu me olhar de novo e avaliar a situação.

-Só hoje. E só se você me prometer que você vai voltar e mudar de casa.

-Ok, ok, whatever.

Ele ficou me olhando um tempo, quase apreensivo. Então ele esticou a mão e passou sobre os meus cabelos.

-Eu senti sua falta.

-Eu também. Você não imagina o que foi esse tempo longe de você. Não tem nem idéia.

-Eu tenho, sim.

Dei uma olhada por trás do ombro dele, minha foto continuava ali. Dei um sorriso fraco.

-Estando aqui agora nem parece que eu fiquei tanto tempo longe de você.

-Eu pensei tanto em você que acho que foi como se não tivesse ficado.

-Teve mais alguém nesse tempo?

-Que idéia é essa? Claro que não. Nunca. Ninguém além de mim mesmo. Mas e você?

-Você ainda pergunta?

Ele sorriu e eu tirei a mão dele dos meus cabelos, entrelaçando com a minha. E me aproximando, puxei o rosto dele pro meu.

E nós finalmente, finalmente nos beijamos.

Não foi o beijo mais meigo do mundo, é claro que não. Tinha sido muito tempo longe. Tempo demais. Eu tinha certeza que meus lábios estariam sangrando ao final daquilo, mas eu não podia me fazer ligar.

Com muito esforço, ele tirou os lábios dos meus, olhou pra mim de novo e falou.

-Quarto...agora...?

-Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar.

Então ele sorriu de novo pra mim e me puxou pra outro beijo enquanto eu ia colocando as minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Não vi o caminho para o quarto dele, não percebi quando ele sentou comigo na cama. Só percebi que ele continuava a me beijar como se fosse a primeira vez, que minha blusa já tinha saído do meu corpo há tempos, e que a mão dele deslizava por cima do meu "forever" tatuado nas minhas costas, como se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de reafirmação. Mas eu já sabia que ele era pra sempre.

Parei de beijá-lo, tirei praticamente a roupa dele toda e continuei.

Então, dessa vez, ele parou e me deitou na cama, por debaixo dele.

-Espera aí, deixa eu olhar pra você...eu não lembrava direito.

Sorri.

-Você vai ter vinte e quatro horas pra olhar pra mim. Agora, continua o que você tava fazendo, por favor.

Ele riu e continuou com os beijos...minha bochecha...meu queixo...meu pescoço...meus seios...minha barriga...

Depois, ele olhou pra mim, sorriu com uma sobrancelha levantada e disse:

-Eu tinha esquecido a cara que você fazia, sério.

Sorri, e me virei.

-Então é a minha vez de lembrar a cara que você faz...

E eu repeti tudo que ele tinha feito comigo. E depois de lembrar exatamente a expressão dele, ele me puxou pra debaixo dele de novo.

-Já chega de preliminar, né?

Dei a risada mais perversa que consegui e isso foi suficiente pra que as preliminares terminassem e dessem inicio ao que eu estava esperando o tempo inteiro e não sabia.

A primeira vez não durou nada.

Então só depois da terceira eu consegui olhar nos olhos dele e me sentir 'em dia'.

-Eu amo você, pequena.

-Eu amo você. Amo muito.

Ele me beijou de novo e eu dormi no lugar que me cabia. Nos braços dele.

Acordei, já era noite. Ele não estava na cama, mas o calor dele parecia estar pela casa inteira. Vesti a camiseta dele e fui andando até a cozinha, onde uma pizza me esperava. E ele espetacularmente seminu também.

-Ah, você acordou.

Ele me puxou pra perto dele e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-É. Acho que sim.

Sorri e nós começamos a conversar sobre o que tínhamos feito nesse tempo longe. Ele falou que a vida dele tinha se baseado em mudar de casa a cada três meses, mais ou menos, e logo, ele não tinha mais trabalhado, e estava sobrevivendo de economias.

Contei que eu tinha começado a descarregar minha tristeza na fotografia, continuado a trabalhar e a não ligar pra absolutamente nada. Ele pareceu mal ao ouvir isso.

-Pequena, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Juro que a minha maior vontade é voltar pra junto de você e...

-Shh...eu sei.

Depois disso, nós comemos em silêncio e voltamos pro quarto, onde 'matamos as saudades' até altas, altas horas da madrugada; até eu cair de exaustão e dormir nos braços dele, de novo.

Acordei de manhã, ainda nos braços dele.

-Bom dia, minha linda.

-Hm...bom dia.

-Então...suas vinte e quatro horas de prazo acabaram.

-Ta me expulsando, ta?

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

-Nunca. Eu só quero que você fique segura. Eu fico mudando de casa sempre, nunca fico no mesmo lugar por muito tempo.

-Eu não me importaria.

-Bella, não é só isso. Perto de mim, eles tem motivos pra te fazer mal. Se você está longe, já não tem como.

-Não quero pensar em alguém fazendo mal a você.

-Relaxa. Eu vou viver pra contar a historia pros nossos filhos.

Ouvi-lo falando de planos pro futuro que me envolviam trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos e eu o abracei com força.

-Você promete?

-Quando eu saí de casa já tinha prometido a mim mesmo.

Então eu levantei e comecei a arrumar as coisas. Lembrei do álbum que eu tinha feito. Estiquei na direção dele.

-O que é?

-Abre.

Ele abriu.

-Fotografie della tua assenza? O que significa?

-Fotografias da tua ausência.

Ele pareceu um pouco triste ao abrir.

-As fotos ficaram maravilhosas. Você poderia fazer uma exposição com elas.

-E o que você achou delas?

-Que você é muito melhor do que eu pensava, Bella. Em todos, todos os sentidos.

Aí ele me beijou. E eu tive que parar, antes que eu me forçasse a ficar.

-Então eu te vejo. Logo.

-Logo. – Ele concordou.

-Eu amo você.

-Eu também amo você. E vê se toma cuidado.

-Você também. E se puder, entra em contato comigo.

-Ok.

E com um último beijo, eu virei as costas e fui de volta até a ferroviária, voltar a Londres e, então, pra minha casa nova.


	7. Chapter 7

**[n/a: desculpem a demora pra postar! Tenho estudado como louca e só consegui um tempinho agora! Espero que gostem.]**

O vôo de volta a L.A foi pacífico. Claro que um buraco enorme ainda se encontrava dentro de mim, eu queria Edward comigo, e o fato dele estar fugindo de criminosos que provavelmente queriam matá-lo não me deixava muito mais calma. Mas pelo menos, eu o tinha visto, ele estava aparentemente bem e já tinha passado um ano inteiro ileso. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Peguei um táxi de volta pra casa e passei o caminho inteiro pensando no que tinha acontecido. Nesse ano longe eu tinha praticamente esquecido a sensação de ficar com ele, mas agora era como se todas as minhas lembranças tivessem ganhado cor outra vez.

Cheguei ao apartamento, tudo continuava exatamente como deixei. Minha caneca de café abandonada, as janelas abertas, os armários também. Dei uma boa olhada em volta. Era hora de fazer as malas.

Arrumei tudo. Consegui colocar tudo no carro e fazer uma viagem só. A casa já estava mobiliada, então só tive que levar meus pertences. Coloquei o apartamento a venda no caminho para a casa nova, e saí, com a sensação de estar deixando muita, muita coisa para trás. Era a segunda mudança radical na minha vida. A primeira foi sair da casa dos meus pais, e agora essa.

Pedi demissão do meu emprego, já que estavam me perseguindo, e pensei em trabalhar como free-lancer, enquanto tentava ver aquela casa enorme como minha.

Era óbvio que tinha sido inteira pensada por Edward. A presença dele parecia forte em todo lugar que eu olhava, como se ele morasse ali junto. Paradoxalmente, a ausência dele parecia mais acentuada pelo mesmo motivo.

Com um suspiro, continuei a colocar as coisas no lugar.

O quarto que deveria ser nosso era simplesmente espetacular. Havia mais três na casa, o que também me deixava triste, de certa maneira. Se ele não tivesse ido embora, talvez um daqueles já estivesse ocupado.

Mas estaria um dia.

Eu achava.

Resolvi comprar um jornal. Eu nunca fazia isso, mas me deu vontade de comprar um.

E nas colunas sociais, eu li:

FAMÍLIA SWAN ARRASADA PARA SEMPRE.

_Depois da morte prematura de Renée Swan, a matriarca da família, por uma complicação ocorrida em uma cirurgia neurológica, parece que os Swan começam a desmoronar. Já conhecidos por deserdarem sua filha mais nova e _

_única menina, Bella, após a morte de Renée, escândalos envolvendo o nome Swan voltaram a aparecer._

_Charlie Swan teve diversos casos amorosos descobertos com diferentes garotas ao longo dos anos; várias delas aparecem hoje atribuindo a paternidade de seus filhos a ele. Jacob e Jared Swan são acusados pelo pai de falirem quase todas as empresas que traziam prestigio social. E Emmet foi recentemente envolvido em um caso grave de apreensão por narcóticos._

A matéria continuava além desse ponto, mas eu não consegui mais ler. Senti náusea. Minha mãe tinha morrido, meu pai tinha se envolvido em escândalos sexuais, meus irmãos mais velhos tinham torrado o dinheiro todo, e o único irmão com quem eu tinha mais afinidade tinha virado um drogado agora.

Então percebi que estava chorando. Não é como se alguma vez na vida eu pudesse tê-los chamado de família, mas isso significava agora que eu estava sozinha, sem dúvida nenhuma.

Chorei por algumas horas. Não conseguia me arrepender de ter saído de casa, mas de qualquer maneira, eram minha família, e eu realmente não queria que tivesse sido assim.

Então, peguei papel de carta e comecei a escrever uma carta para Esme. Recordei o abraço que ela me deu, e senti que ela era como se fosse minha família. E de certa forma, era.

Contei pra ela tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tudo mesmo. No outro dia, coloquei no correio e comecei a torcer para que a resposta chegasse logo.

Passaram-se três semanas, e nada chegou. Provavelmente a carta tinha se extraviado. Com o tempo, aquilo saiu da minha cabeça. Edward não se comunicou mais comigo, e nesse momento eu me sentia mais sozinha do que nunca, já que eu não tinha contato com mais ninguém no mundo.

Comecei a tentar fazer coisas aleatórias. Pintei o quarto, e comecei a decorar com fotos nossas. Quando eu vi, tinha uma parede inteira com fotos minhas e dele. Então na hora me arrependi. Já era suficiente não tê-lo; não era necessário deixar isso ainda mais evidente.

Porém, não tirei as fotos das paredes. Podia parecer idiota, mas pelo menos eu sabia que ele não era um sonho.

Ás vezes eu chorava de pânico. Eu estava sozinha naquela casa enorme, sem vizinhos, Esme não respondeu minha carta, minha mãe tinha morrido, eu jamais procuraria meu pai, Jacob ou Jared, e eu não tinha idéia de onde Emmet poderia estar. Com certeza em alguma clinica cara. Eu não podia sair pra ver gente, com medo que me pegassem. Eu estava presa, e apesar de tentar evitar, por vezes me vi falando sozinha.

Eu precisava de uma mudança nessa situação. E rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo oito –

Fazia quase dois meses que eu tinha voltado quando comecei a perceber mudanças. Meus gostos mudaram, meu humor oscilava mais do que o normal, meu padrão de sono mudou, meu estômago não andava lá aquelas coisas e eu não tinha menstruado.

Se por um lado eu achava isso a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida, por outro eu achava uma responsabilidade a mais. Não no sentido de responsabilidade comum. Mas seria mais alguém pra eu manter seguro além de mim mesma, e mais uma vulnerabilidade.

Dessa vez, não pude ficar em casa. Não saí de carro, e resolvi sair pela porta dos fundos. Não que se alguém estivesse me vigiando e pronto pra me seqüestrar, isso faria qualquer diferença.

Para minha surpresa, ninguém me pegou. Fui até a cidade tranquilamente através do transporte público, e fui até o medico que eu ia sempre. Contei pra ele tudo que eu suspeitava, ele me pediu um exame de sangue que eu faria ali mesmo e ficaria pronto em uma hora. Por incrível que pareça, eu mal notei a agulha me furando, tamanho era o meu nervosismo. Em outras ocasiões eu teria feito um escândalo.

Aquela hora passou rápido demais. Não sei se isso era ótimo ou terrível, mas quando ele pronunciou as palavras "o exame deu positivo e eu te espero em duas semanas pra começar o pré-Natal", não pude deixar de sorrir.

Voltei pra casa tranquilamente. Tudo parecia no lugar; gavetas não tinham sido reviradas, nada tinha sido roubado. Então me permiti tomar um banho, e enquanto isso, comecei a pensar.

Wow, eu estava grávida. Sim, isso era maravilhoso. A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida, ever. Só que então eu comecei a pensar no Edward. E no fato dele não estar aqui. E no fato que eu estava sozinha. E em tudo. Tentei não chorar, agora eu teria que controlar minhas emoções. Respirei fundo, saí do banho e fui dormir.

Comecei, ao invés de falar sozinha, conversar com meu bebê. Não adiantava muita coisa por enquanto, já que ele ainda não se mexia de forma perceptível e eu ainda não tinha nenhum tipo de "resposta". A despeito do que o médico dizia, eu não tinha bem certeza se meu bebê conseguia me ouvir, mas enfim. Me sentia menos sozinha e menos louca sabendo que havia outra pessoa comigo.

Claro que fiz uma espécie de book da minha gravidez. Isso ajudava a passar o tempo.

Os meses passaram muito devagar. Muito mesmo. Eu preferi não saber se eu ia ter um menino ou uma menina, e continuei naquela rotina: não sair de casa nunca, não falar no telefone, mesmo porque não havia ninguém pra ligar...eu só ficava curtindo a minha gravidez dia e noite.

Já tinha contado pro meu bebê a historia toda. Agora no fim da gravidez, eu já tinha "respostas" mais claras. Ao invés de me deixar nervosa, os chutes que eu recebia ao contar me deixavam mais esperançosa de que um dia a história toda fosse voltar a dar certo.

Então, com oito meses e meio, resolvi que era hora de contar pra mais alguém. Peguei o endereço de Esme de novo e escrevi outra carta.

_Querida Esme,_

_Creio que a outra carta que escrevi tenha se extraviado, e espero que não aconteça o mesmo com essa._

_Esses últimos meses não têm sido muito fáceis para mim. Estou morando na casa que seu filho comprou pra mim, estando vinte e quatro horas por dia olhando por cima do ombro, pronta pra ser atacada por algum vingativo a qualquer minuto._

_Minha preocupação aumentou há quase sete meses, quando eu descobri que estava grávida. Bem, que estou grávida. Não sei ainda se terei um menino ou uma menina, mas espero que nada aconteça a tempo que eu te mande uma foto._

_No mais, tudo está bem, e espero que você esteja também. _

_Ficarei feliz se você puder me responder._

_Sinceramente,_

_Bella._

Tudo bem, a carta parecia extremamente egocêntrica, mas eu parecia ter perdido o dom da comunicação. Suspirei longamente e fechei a carta, mas alguma coisa me disse para esperar um pouco até poder colocá-la no correio. Quem sabe, já que meu bebê estava tão perto de nascer, eu poderia mandar depois, já com a foto. É. Parecia bom.

Fui á última consulta antes do parto, como sempre, olhando por cima do ombro mais vezes do que parecia ser necessário. Cheguei, a sala de espera continha um cenário até engraçado: uma moça balançando os pés, claramente nervosa, não aparentando ter mais de 20 anos, acompanhada do namorado igualmente jovem e tão nervoso quanto; uma mulher que já aparentava mais de 30, acompanhada de uma menina que parecia ter uns 10 anos, dois garotos pequenos gêmeos, e uma barriga maior que a minha; e uma moça que me parecia vagamente familiar, claramente no começo da gravidez, três meses ou algo assim. O único lugar vago era do lado dela, então sentei logo. Percebi os olhos dela em mim, e tentei ignorar, pegando uma revista. Pelo canto do olho, percebi que ela era morena, de cabelos longos e traços delicados. Com certeza não era a primeira vez que eu a via, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde eu a conhecia.

-Com licença? – Ouvi a voz dela falar pra mim. Fiquei meio apavorada, mas olhei.

-Sim?

-Hm, por acaso você é a Bella?

Fiquei em dúvida do que responder. E se ela fosse um deles? E se ela não estivesse grávida coisíssima nenhuma e estivesse ali pra me fazer cair em uma armadilha?

-Hm...Sim.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

-Oi. Eu sou a Angela. Lembra de mim?

Angela? Quem diabos era Angela?

-Hm, desculpe, não.

-Sua prima. Sobrinha da sua mãe. A sobrinha preferida, devo dizer.

Ah. Eu me recordava de uma princesinha mimada á quem minha mãe me comparava sempre, mas jamais lembraria que o nome dela era Angela.

-Ah. Oi.

-Faz um tempo que não nos vemos, não é?

Gênio.

-Sim...Alguns anos.

-Como você está?

-Ah...bem. Não sei dizer. - Era estranho lembrar que eu tinha sido daquela família. – E você?

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

-As coisas mudaram demais. Mas estou bem.

-Por que mudaram?

-Bom...seu pai e seus irmãos deixaram a gente praticamente na rua depois que a sua mãe morreu. Você sabia disso, não sabia?

-Que ela morreu, sim. Mas não sabia do resto. Bem, eu deveria ter suspeitado.

Ela deu uma risada curta.

-A minha mãe morreu naquela época que você saiu de casa. Como eu era filha única, fiquei com todos os bens, e quando me casei, os do meu marido se juntaram ao patrimônio. Até tudo isso acontecer.

-Eu sinto muito. – Parecia óbvio de se dizer, mas o que mais eu poderia?

-Não tem problema. Já conseguimos outra casa. Não é tão boa quanto a anterior, mas é nossa, e meu bebê não vai ficar sem lar.

Sorri. Pelo jeito ela tinha mudado.

-Mas e você, hein? Vejo que tem um bebê enorme vindo por aí a qualquer minuto...você se casou?

Casar não era a palavra certa...

-Bom...sim. Mas aconteceram algumas coisas e agora meu "marido" está um pouco longe.

-Entendo... – ela não entendia porcaria nenhuma – e você já sabe se é menino ou menina?

-Não. Preferi não saber. De quanto tempo você está?

-Quatro meses. É uma menina.

-Parabéns. – E pela primeira vez naquela tarde eu dei um sorriso sincero, para aquela estranha que se tornou minha parente numa conversa de dez minutos.

Ouvi o nome dela ser chamado, e ela entrou, saindo de lá quinze minutos depois, para ser seguida por mim.

O médico marcou minha data para dali a duas semanas. Ótimo. Pelo menos eu iria conhecer a carinha do meu bebê logo, e aí seria concreto que eu não estaria mais sozinha.

Quando saí, Angela ainda esperava por mim.

-Ei...que tal se fôssemos tomar um chá ou coisa do tipo? Para conversarmos mais...

-Hum...pode ser na minha casa? Não fica longe daqui.

-Ok. – Ela concordou com um sorriso.

Antes de entrar no carro dela, porém, eu hesitei. E se estivessem me seguindo? E se anotassem a placa do carro dela e eu envolvesse ela na confusão também? E se me achassem e seqüestrassem nós duas?

-Bella? Ta tudo bem?

Saí do devaneio rapidamente.

-Sim...Tudo.

Entrei no carro, apesar de tensa e fui indicando o caminho para ela. Entramos em casa e pedi que ela ficasse á vontade, mesmo que eu não estivesse.

Fui até a cozinha fazer o chá, e derrubei a chaleira, deixei o chá queimar duas vezes e tomei um grande susto quando senti a mão de Angela no meu ombro.

-Ah. É você.

Ela me olhou meio assustada.

-Bella, ta tudo bem?

Olhei pra ela, perguntando a mim mesma com que cara eu deveria estar agora. Passei a mão pelos cabelos e não respondi. Acho que não estava acostumada a ter outra pessoa conversando comigo.

-Vem, deixa eu te ajudar com isso. Senta aí na mesa que eu faço o chá.

Percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Angela se sentou logo depois e empurrou uma xícara na minha direção.

-Conta. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

Respirei fundo. Uma lágrima caiu e eu comecei a contar.

Ao final de uma hora, eu tinha terminado a historia e estava chorando.

Angela segurou minha mão:

-Eu não tinha idéia quando te vi, sério. Mas você não sabe onde ele está?

Balancei a cabeça que não.

-Ei...venha passar uns dias em casa. Sério, você não pode ficar sozinha aqui.

-Não vou trazer risco á sua vida.

-Duvido que na casa de outras pessoas eles possam agir. Combater três é mais difícil do que combater você sozinha.

-Seu marido não vai se importar?

-Claro que não. Afinal...nós duas somos a única família uma da outra.

Sorri, secando os olhos.

-Certo.


	9. Chapter 9

_[n/a:Olá! Mais um capítulo *.* Depois desse, posto mais quando eu tiver um mínimo de 3 reviews. Boa leitura.]_

Cap 9 – Già ti guarda Alice

Ela subiu comigo até meu quarto e começou a me ajudar a fazer as malas.

-Por que você não fica conosco até o bebê nascer?

-Não, Angela, eu agradeço, mas acho que é tempo demais, e eu vou dar trabalho.

-Claro que não, eu faço questão, não posso te deixar sozinha!

-Bem...se o problema é me deixar sozinha, então...tudo bem. Eu fico com vocês até o dia que meu bebê nascer. Mas depois, você e seu marido terão que passar uns dias aqui em casa comigo.

-Não vamos atrapalhar?

-Claro que não.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Fico tão feliz em ter te achado, você não tem idéia.

-Eu também. – E aquilo foi mais sincero do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter dito naquele dia.

Mostrei pra ela o quartinho do bebê. Já estava todo pronto. Eu tinha pintado de amarelo clarinho, já que eu não sabia o sexo, e aquela cor sempre me trouxe a impressão de Sol, de luminosidade...de esperança. Os móveis eram brancos e o jogo de berço também. Agora só faltava ele ou ela.

E faltava Edward, mas eu não ia pensar nisso.

Então fomos. Ela morava numa casa legal, do outro lado da cidade. Era bem perto da praia e ela tinha vizinhos muito legais. Era bom ver gente, e me sentir normal de novo.

Quando chegamos, o marido dela ainda não estava, de modo que ela me convidou para ajudá-la a fazer o jantar. Conversamos coisas normais o tempo todo e eu até consegui dar risada e esquecer um pouco de toda aflição que tinha sido minha vida nesses últimos tempos.

Quando terminamos, fui tomar banho no banheiro de hóspedes espetacular da casa dela. Saí do chuveiro, me sequei, sequei o cabelo com um secador e coloquei um vestido de grávida que eu tinha comprado no começo da gravidez e não tinha tido coragem de usar. Era lindo. Branco, ia até os pés, um pouco decotado, alças finas que se cruzavam atrás. Não tive coragem de usar simplesmente porque ele parecia...alegre demais. Bonito demais pro meu estado emocional. Eu só tinha me vestido com calças de moleton desbotadas e camisetas enormes a gravidez inteira. A exceção era quando eu ia ao médico, então usava calças jeans de grávida e batas. Mas, por Deus, aquele vestido me deixava radiante. Com outro brilho, outra aura.

Não tinha cortado meu cabelo desde que tinha voltado da Inglaterra. Sempre tinha sido no ombro e muito liso, agora percebi que ele estava quase na cintura e majestosamente ondulado. Estar grávida me deixava muito mais bonita do que eu jamais tinha percebido.

Fiz uma trança pequena com as mechas da frente, deixando a frente do meu rosto livre. Coloquei uma sandália baixa, peguei minha câmera e tirei várias fotos daquela fase final da gravidez. E eu tinha certeza que aquelas seriam as melhores do book todo.

Angela me chamou do pé da escada, para me apresentar a Ben, seu marido. Desci, era um rapaz bem bonito, com os olhos verdes mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, depois dos de Edward, lógico.

-Bella, esse é meu marido, Ben. Ben, essa é minha prima há muito perdida, Bella.

Ele deu um sorriso radiante na minha direção e apertou minha mão. A filha desses dois ia ser simplesmente estonteante.

Nos sentamos á mesa e eu tive um ótimo jantar. Era diferente comer comida feita por outra pessoa, com mais pessoas. Há muito eu não conversava e ria como naquele jantar. Apesar das minhas lembranças indicarem alguém absurdamente mimada, Angela era um amor de pessoa, e Ben poderia ser meu irmão. E os dois pareciam apaixonados, era bom de ver.

Tive uma pontada de dor no coração quando o vi acariciando a barriga dela. Eu gostaria de poder ter sido acariciada também. Gostaria de ter tido outra mão tocando minha barriga além da minha e do médico. Gostaria que ele tivesse me visto dia após dia, que tivesse visto minha barriga crescer e eu começar a entrar em desespero quando nenhuma das roupas serviu. Gostaria que ele tivesse suspeitado junto comigo depois da primeira manhã que eu coloquei o estômago pra fora. Gostaria que ele tivesse chorado junto comigo, de emoção, quando eu descobri. Gostaria até mesmo que ele tivesse brigado comigo quando estivéssemos decidindo o nome do bebê. Gostaria de muitas coisas que não tive.

Suspirei e subi de volta até meu quarto. Fiz mais algumas fotos e depois, Angela entrou no quarto para me desejar boa noite e me dizer que eu poderia descer e ficar á vontade, caso não sentisse sono.

Mas dormi rápido, como eu esperava que acontecesse.

As semanas finais da gravidez se passaram depressa. Cada dia eu me sentia mais incômoda, o peso da barriga e ansiedade de ver a carinha do meu bebê só faziam tudo piorar.

Então finalmente chegou o dia. Arrumei as coisas do bebê cedinho e quando Angela abriu a porta de casa para que eu fosse entrando no carro, parei por um momento. Edward deveria estar ali. Deveria estar segurando minha mão e aflito do jeito que só eu saberia que ele estaria. Deveria ao menos saber que ia se tornar pai ao fim de algumas horas.

Não deixei que as lágrimas viessem ao meu rosto e entrei no carro logo, ansiosa pra finalmente, finalmente não estar mais sozinha, e saber se eu tinha um filho ou uma filha, e se ia se parecer mais comigo ou com ele.

O caminho era curtinho, e em poucos minutos eu estava numa cama hospitalar, esperando pra ser levada pro centro cirúrgico. O médico já tinha me falado o procedimento todo e agora era só esperar. Angela estava comigo.

-Você quer que eu entre com você? Pra você não ficar sozinha?

Olhei pra ela, sorri.

-Obrigada, Angela, mas não precisa.

A verdade é que eu não queria. Se não era o Edward ali, eu não queria ninguém.

Comecei a chorar já quando espetaram a agulha na minha coluna. Passei o tempo todo chorando, o médico olhou pra mim:

-Bella? Você ta bem?

-To, to sim.

-Ta doendo a agulhada?

-Não, não é isso, eu estou ótima, não se preocupe.

Ele olhou pra mim demoradamente, mas eventualmente baixou os olhos e continuou. Fechei os meus e fiquei esperando. Parecia uma eternidade e pareceu tempo nenhum, mesmo assim.

Os médicos faziam comentários entre si, riam de vez em quando, mas eu não ouvia nada, meus pensamentos estavam perdidos em algum lugar por aí.

Então ouvi o barulho que fez meus olhos abrirem e faria muitas vezes ainda: meu bebê chorando.

Ouvi o médico:

-Bella, qual era o nome que você tinha escolhido se fosse uma menina?

-Hm...Claire.

-E se fosse um menino?

-Arthur.

-Então, você é mãe da Claire agora.

Soltei o ar que eu nem sabia que estava segurando. Sorri. Uma enfermeira colocou uma coisa pequena, quente, e que se mexia furiosamente nos meus braços.

Olhei pra baixo, e deve ser muito clichê, mas ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Não dava pra saber com quem ela se parecia, é claro, mas eu jurava que ela era a cara do Edward. Uma lágrima caiu.

-Ei...ei, Claire...então você chegou pra me fazer companhia, buddy.

A enfermeira pegou-a de volta e eu fui pra algum lugar e dormi profundamente por umas três horas.

Quando acordei, uma Angela dividida entre lágrimas de felicidade e expectativa e um Ben que tentava não rir do descontrole da esposa me esperavam.

-Ai, Bella, ela é tão linda! A Sophie tem uma prima!

-Sophie?

-Minha filha.

-Ah.

Eles ficaram meia hora me perguntando se eu estava bem e Angela começou a tirar de uma sacola milhares de roupinhas de bebê.

-Angela, você não acha que é cedo pra comprar roupas pra sua filha?

Ela olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse três anos de idade.

-Não são pra minha filha, bobinha. São pra Claire. Assim que eu soube que você tinha tido uma filha, saí correndo pra comprar roupinhas.

-Angela! Não precisava!

-Precisava sim. Nunca te dei nada. Não consegui crescer com você. Quero mimar minha priminha o máximo que eu puder.

Sorri. Angela me desesperava ás vezes, mas eu não podia negar que ela era a coisa mais fofa que eu conhecia.

A enfermeira chegou com um embrulhinho de mantas brancas.

Me deu uma série de orientações que eu tentei gravar mas não me lembrei da metade. Não me senti com medo, no entanto. De alguma forma torta eu sabia que aquela coisinha pequena dependia tanto de mim que eu simplesmente não podia fazer nada errado. Ela tinha crescido dentro de mim.

Dei uma boa olhada nela, com Angela e Ben de cada lado meu, olhando pra ela também.

Vi que Angela cerrou as sobrancelhas.

-Bella...Não sei, mas ela não parece muito com você.

Sorri.

-Eu também acho.

Ouvi a voz de Ben:

-Doidas, é o que vocês duas são. Pra mim, ela parece tanto com Bella quanto qualquer bebê daquele berçário. Aliás, todos eles têm a mesma cara.

Angela deu um tapa no braço dele.

-INSENSÍVEL!

-Mas é verdade!

Comecei a rir.

-Não importa. De qualquer maneira, eu sei que ela não vai parecer comigo.

Saímos do hospital, e eles foram passar uma temporada na minha casa. Claire era o bebê mais tranquilo que eu já tinha visto. E conforme as semanas se passavam, eu via que eu estava certa mesmo: ela não ia se parecer comigo. Pelas fotos que eu tinha visto do Edward bebê, ela só se parecia com ele. Eu não consegui achar um traço meu até então. Nada.

Tirei uma foto com ela no colo, e mandei a carta para Esme. Não sei porque, mas não tive a melhor sensação do mundo ao colocar aquela carta no correio.

Três semanas mais tarde, eu soube porque.


	10. Chapter 10

_[n/a: Muito obrigada pelas reviews! De verdade, elas são um incentivo imenso...fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando. Estamos chegando a pontos críticos da história...Continuem mandando reviews, por favor! Beijos]_

Tínhamos viajado até Jacksonville, na Flórida, terra natal de Angela. Ficamos por lá uma semana. Foi ótimo. Sol, ar puro, ambientes diferentes e curtir Claire; tudo que eu queria ultimamente.

Minha filha parecia que crescia a cada segundo, e cada dia ficava mais parecida com Edward. Enquanto eu...não tinha uma notícia dele, e duvidava que quando voltasse pra casa, teria a resposta de Esme.

Eu nem sabia se eles estavam vivos. O pensamento me machucava profundamente, mas eu não sabia mais o que achar. Não sabia sequer se ele continuava a morar na Inglaterra ou se já tinha mudado pra outro canto; se alguém tinha conseguido achar Esme, ou a irmã dele, ou ainda a sobrinha...Tais pensamentos me davam arrepios.

Todos os dias eu chorava até dormir. Não me sentia mais tão sozinha, tendo Claire e a companhia frequente de Ben e Angela. Mas mesmo assim, a falta de notícias, os diferentes cenários que minha mente montava me matavam. E se ele não estivesse vivo? E se estivesse, mas em poder deles? E se ele continuasse mudando de casa pra sempre? E se a situação nunca se resolvesse, e nós dois nunca mais nos víssemos, ele nunca soubesse que tinha uma filha, ele nunca parasse de se esconder? E onde estava Esme? Ou Alice?

Muitas perguntas. Perguntas demais. Nenhuma resposta.

Angela e Ben notavam que eu só vivia por Claire e para Claire. Nunca por ninguém mais. Angela tinha levado horas para me convencer a viajar, por exemplo.

Voltamos para minha casa, e logo de cara eu notei que tinha alguma coisa muito errada ali.

Entreguei Claire para Angela e corri até a porta da frente. Estava destrancada.

Entrei com cuidado, alerta a qualquer presença de estranhos, mesmo que eu não tivesse a mínima ideia de como ia me defender caso me atacassem. Então vi. Minha casa estava simplesmente o caos. Tinham me achado.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo, estava fora do lugar. Tudo estava quebrado.

Subi correndo, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que não tinham levado nada de valor? Sequer tinham entrado no quarto de Claire. Minha câmera continuava ali. Todo o dinheiro que eu tinha deixado em casa, cartões de crédito, jóias...Tudo estava ali. Isso só aumentou meu pânico, pois qualquer esperança que eu tinha de que pudesse ser algum ladrão comum, tinha ido por água abaixo. Realmente tinham me achado.

Muitas coisas ainda não faziam sentido nenhum. Se queriam me matar para atingir Edward, por que tinham deixado toda essa bagunça pra trás? Não era mais fácil simplesmente chegar na calada da noite, quando eu estivesse dormindo, e me dar um tiro ou me sufocar com o travesseiro?

Não. Tinham deixado um aviso. Talvez eles gostassem de brincar com suas presas. Talvez eles quisessem que eu ficasse tão louca de medo e paranoia que implorasse pra morrer. Talvez me levassem pra onde quer que ele estivesse pra me matar na frente dele. Não sei.

Quando Angela chegou com a expressão mais assustada que eu já tinha visto no rosto dela, foi que percebi que eu tinha me jogado no chão e estava gritando que nem uma louca, sem conseguir parar. Meu grito furava meus próprios ouvidos. Meu pânico tinha atingido o auge. Eu realmente queria morrer, ali e naquele momento.

Ouvia a voz de Angela ao longe, me chamando, tentando me manter sã, mas não dava, eu mal ouvia o que ela dizia. Ouvi mais passos, a voz de Ben. Levantei do chão. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi e joguei na parede. Os dois se calaram, e eu continuei a gritar.

-POR QUE NÃO VÊM E SIMPLESMENTE ME MATAM? POR QUE SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ME DÃO UM TIRO NO MEIO DO CORAÇÃO? HEIN? O QUE EU FIZ? QUE PORRA QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO? JÁ NÃO ESTOU LOUCA O SUFICIENTE? JÁ NÃO ESTOU VIVENDO HÁ MAIS DE DEZ MESES NESSA DÚVIDA? DROGA, POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO VEM E ACABAM COMIGO DE UMA VEZ? DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ, DROGA! ACABEM COMIGO, MAS DEIXEM ELE! ME MATEM, ME MATEM LOGO!...

Puxei a respiração ruidosamente. Percebi que chorava. Corri pro banheiro e vomitei mais do que eu me lembrava de ter vomitado a vida toda. Minha garganta trazia um gosto de sangue á minha boca e quando terminei, percebi que suava e tremia. Tremia muito.

As lágrimas não paravam de cair e fui andando de volta pro quarto, me apoiando nas paredes. Chegando lá, uma Angela com rosto molhado de lágrimas me olhava silenciosamente. Ben segurava firme uma Claire que chorava alto.

Uma onda de remorso se apossou de mim, e eu estiquei os braços para pegá-la. Ben olhou minhas mãos trêmulas e olhou nos meus olhos que praticamente imploravam que ele me deixasse segurá-la. Então, quando ele me entregou aquela coisinha minúscula que chorava assustada, sentei na cama e comecei a chorar junto. De remorso, dessa vez.

Balancei-a junto ao corpo e não demorou até ela estar dormindo. Como eu podia ter dito que queria que me matassem, quando um serzinho pequeno, que dependia totalmente de mim para defendê-la, precisava de mim mais do que qualquer coisa? Como eu pude esquecer, mesmo que num momento fugaz, que eu tinha a coisa mais preciosa do mundo ali comigo? Como eu pude querer morrer, quando a razão da minha vida dormia nos meus braços?

Angela e Ben assistiam á cena toda. Ela o abraçava e ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo dela quase com devoção.

Dei um beijinho na testa de Claire e fiz uma promessa mentalmente. "Mamãe não vai deixar nada acontecer com você. Você é a razão de eu me manter sã, Claire".

Fomos na mesma noite para um hotel. Angela e Ben começaram a conversar entre si para formular hipóteses sobre aonde eu poderia ir para me esconder.

-Ela pode ficar lá em casa. - Ouvi Angela dizendo.

-Não, Angela. Eu não vou. Esqueça. Não vou colocar vocês em risco. Logo logo a Sophia nasce e vocês precisam de tranquilidade.

Ben olhou pra mim.

-Bella, nós provavelmente vamos ter que nos mudar de qualquer maneira. Estando num lugar novo, eles não vão nos achar.

-Não, Ben. Agradeço muito tudo o que vocês têm feito, mas isso eu não vou aceitar, desculpem.

Ele e Angela se entreolharam e eu voltei meu rosto para Claire.

Ela dormia pacificamente, alheia a tudo que pudesse estar acontecendo conosco. Ainda bem.

Angela foi a primeira a ir dormir, seguida de Ben. Coloquei Claire no berço que o hotel tinha trazido no quarto e tentei me ajeitar no colchão estranho daquela cama de solteiro. Não conseguia dormir. Se eles tinham me achado, provavelmente eles tinham achado todo mundo com quem eu tinha falado: a Sra. Higgs, Esme...Edward.

O pensamento enviou ondas e mais ondas de pânico pelo meu corpo e eu tive que me controlar pra não começar a gritar de novo. Mordi o cobertor com força enquanto as lágrimas caíam uma atrás da outra rapidamente pelo meu rosto.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei chorando, mas acordei no outro dia cedo. Era uma manhã ensolarada, perfeita pra passear, se eu não estivesse encarcerada num quarto de hotel.

Angela acordou algumas horas mais tarde. Ela tinha uma expressão um pouco reticente.

-Bella...

-Oi?

-Acho que sei pra onde você pode se mudar.

Meus olhos se abriram um pouco mais ao ouvir aquilo.

-Pra onde?

-Canadá.

Olhei pra ela sem expressão.

-Canadá? Por que Canadá?

-Bom...ninguém mais sabe disso. Só eu sabia. Como eu já disse, sua mãe me considerava a sobrinha preferida, então, uma noite antes da cirurgia...não sei o que aconteceu. Parecia que ela sabia o que ia acontecer, e ela me chamou, e me falou dessa tal casa. Ela tinha comprado em segredo, usando um pseudônimo ou coisa assim, para te dar de presente se um dia você voltasse. E ela deixou a casa no seu nome, mas nunca tinha conseguido te achar, então, ela pediu pra eu te procurar se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela e te falar que era sua.

-Mas eu fui deserdada, Angela.

-Olha, eu não sei como ela conseguiu isso, ok? Não entendo nada de trâmites judiciais. Não sei como seu pai não descobriu essa casa, não sei como seus irmãos não a venderam também. Realmente não sei. O caso é que ela te deixou uma casa lá porque ela sabia que você adorava o Canadá e sempre tinha querido morar lá.

Era verdade. Quando eu era pequena, era minha maior vontade.

Então, sem pensar eu decidi.

-Vou pra lá. Amanhã.

Não sei quem Ben contratou pra levar minhas coisas da minha casa até o Canadá, mas ele fez questão absoluta que eu não pagasse por nada. Ele e Angela estavam de mudança para Jacksonville também.

No dia da viagem, fiz o disfarce completo. Angela cortou meu cabelo no ombro, fez uma franja enorme e pintou de loiro. Cortou o dela também, bem curto, já que ela não podia pintar. Nós duas colocamos óculos de grau, Ben pintou o próprio cabelo de preto, e eu vesti Claire com roupinhas de menino e dei um jeito de colocar um chapéuzinho nela pra esconder o rosto. Não sabia se ia dar grande resultado, mas o fiz de qualquer maneira. Coloquei um vestido, coisa que eu raramente usava, e Angela colocou um sobretudo pra esconder a barriga. Deu certo. Conseguimos embaracar para nossos destinos e chegar até eles em segurança.

A casa era linda. Não tão linda quanto a de Los Angeles, mas ainda assim. Ninguém me conhecia aqui, era perfeito.

E era minha chance de começar de novo.


	11. Chapter 11

[n/a: Oláá! Pois é, mais um capítulo! Continuo qdo conseguir cinco reviews pra esse capítulo, ok? =*]

Dois anos depois...

O caso todo ocupava mais de uma página do jornal. Havia finalmente sido solucionado, os caras estavam presos, e para meu alívio, Edward estava vivo. Em momento algum meu nome foi citado.

Já tinha praticamente decorado aquelas letras todas.

Meus olhos ardiam por causa das lágrimas que ainda não tinham caído. Ele estava vivo. Vivo.

E não tinha vindo me procurar. Não tinha me mandado notícias. Esme também não.

Me senti estranhamente traída, e decidi que aquela era a hora de deixar tudo pra trás. Tudo.

Mas então, o barulho de certos passinhos e a voz infantil de Claire me lembraram que eu não podia fazer isso. De jeito nenhum.

Peguei-a no colo e dei um beijinho na bochecha.

-É hora de conhecer seu pai, meu amor.

Ela olhou pra mim, praticamente o reflexo dele, e sorriu.

-Papai.

-É...

Abracei-a de encontro ao meu corpo e fiquei olhando a neve derreter na janela enquanto pensava no que fazer. A coisa toda tinha acontecido muito de repente. Num momento eu estava me escondendo loucamente, e em outro eu fico sabendo que depois de anos o caso tinha sido solucionado. Não sabia se me sentia feliz ou...não sei.

Era estranho poder sair de casa de novo. Estranho levar Claire pra passear, e realmente passear, não levá-la ao supermercado junto comigo por não haver outra alternativa.

Embarcamos poucos dias depois. Tinha tingido meu cabelo de volta á cor natural e não precisei colocar as incômodas lentes de contato, nem vestir Claire como um menino.

Ela não foi muito fácil durante o longo vôo, mas acabou dormindo, e eu também.

Chegando lá, fui aonde eu achava que eles teriam retornado depois de tudo: a antiga casa de Esme. Agora, o lugar tinha um aspecto bem melhor; a grama estava aparada, as paredes haviam sido repintadas e tudo parecia ter vida novamente.

Ajeitei Claire nos braços, deixei a mala no chão e toquei.

Ouvi passinhos apressados vindo abrir a porta, como se fosse uma criança. E eu não errei.

Uma criança que reconheci como a sobrinha de Edward abriu a porta e ficou me olhando curiosa. Parecia ter uns seis ou sete anos.

-Sally, querida, quem é? - Ouvi a voz de uma moça vinda de dentro.

-É uma moça, mãe. Tem um bebê com ela. - A menina gritou pra dentro da casa.

Alice apareceu na porta. Ela não era diferente das fotos.

-Pois não?

-Alice?

Ela me olhou desconfiada.

-Sim...E você?

Estiquei a mão livre pra ela.

-Bella.

Não precisei de maiores apresentações depois disso. A expressão dela mudou de desconfiada para surpresa, e em seguida para assustada.

-Bella...mas como assim? Como assim? Não é possível...

Eu sabia que ia surpreendê-los, mas ela parecia mortalmente assustada em saber que era eu.

-Desculpe, Alice...não entendo.

-Você ta morta.

Foi a minha vez de ficar assustada.

-Não. Não to, não.

-Ta sim. Meu irmão reconheceu seu corpo há uns dois anos.

A confusão não me deixava pensar direito.

-Espera, que corpo? Não é possível, Alice, eu estou viva, não tem corpo nenhum além desse que você está vendo.

Ela olhou pro chão desconcertada. Parecia prestes a correr pra dentro de casa e trancar a porta na minha cara.

-Escuta, tenho como provar que sou eu. Tenho documentos e todos eles são verdadeiros. Posso contar a história toda, que soube pelo Edward, se você quiser e...-

-Quem é ela? - Alice apontou pra Claire, com o rosto escondido na curva do meu pescoço.

-É...é Claire. Minha filha.

Claire levantou rapidamente ao ouvir seu nome. Ao vê-la, Alice soltou uma exclamação surpresa.

-Ela é a cara do meu irmão.

A surpresa ficou maior ainda quando ela pareceu encaixar as peças.

-Você é mesmo a Bella, não é? Quer dizer, não tem como...sua filha...é...tem que ser você. Entre, entre.

Ergui a mala e entrei no hall bem iluminado da casa dela. Ela tirou a mala da minha mão e colocou em um canto. Sally estava sentada no sofá, concentrada em algum programa de TV. Devia ser umas 4 da tarde. Tinha um homem sentado ao lado de Sally. Ele olhou pra nós três algumas vezes.

-Jasper...essa é a Bella. Bella...esse é o Jasper, meu marido.

-Espera...Bella? Seu irmão não tinha uma namorada ou coisa do tipo chamada Bella?

-Tinha.

-Ela não era dos Estados Unidos?

-Era.

-Ela não estava morta?

-Achávamos que sim.

-Ele não tinha reconhecido o corpo dela?

-Não era dela.

Ele me olhou desconfiado mais uma vez, mas Alice cortou qualquer pensamento:

-Essa menina é filha dela. Olha bem pra ela, agora olha aquela foto do meu irmão quando era pequeno. É igual, Jasper.

Tinha uma foto dele pequeno na estante. A semelhança era óbvia.

Ele olhou uma vez pra Claire.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Dois.

-Exatamente a quantidade de tempo que faz que Edward reconheceu o corpo da tal Bella.

-Exato, isso descarta qualquer possibilidade de o corpo ser meu, não? Ele teria que ter reconhecido o corpo de uma grávida ou de um bebê junto. - O pensamento me mandou arrepios pela coluna.

Ele olhou pra mim e deu o que parecia ser um sorriso meio torto.

-É, acho que sim.

Alice encerrou a discussão.

-Venha, Bella.

Fomos até a sala de jantar dela, onde já havia uma mesa posta para o chá.

-Não quero atrapalhar.

-Você não está atrapalhando.

Ela começou a servir chá na minha xícara com as mãos trêmulas.

-Me conte. Tudo.

Contei tudo desde o começo: como nos conhecemos, quando começamos a morar juntos, quando ele comprou uma casa pra mim, quando foi embora, o que conversei com a senhora Higgs (que descobri ter falecido recentemente), como achei Esme e em seguida Edward, quando foi quando descobri que estava grávida, quando invadiram minha casa e, por fim, como tinha sido minha vida no Canadá nesses últimos tempos.

Ao final, ela parecia mais perturbada do que nunca.

-Tamanhas reviravoltas não aconteciam desde que minha irmã morreu, Bella. Foi terrível. Nossa família já passou por muita coisa. Quando eu era pequena, meu pai morreu. Mamãe nunca mais foi a mesma, mas depois de um tempo, o vazio vira só saudade. Quer dizer...no caso dele, foi um acidente. No caso da minha irmã, foi assassinato. Cruel, e sem motivo que justifique. Apenas um assassinato, como se ela fosse mais uma, entende? Como se fosse normal matar pessoas assim, do nada...

-Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu para vocês acharem que eu estava morta.

-Edward soube que tinham entrado na sua casa em L.A. Eles deixaram alguns bilhetes por aí, ameaçando-o. Então ele pegou o primeiro avião. A casa estava obviamente vazia. Então mais bilhetes chegaram até ele, dizendo o que tinham feito com você. Meu irmão foi até um dos necrotérios da cidade e havia um corpo que mostrava marcas de agressão que coincidiam com o bilhete...e com a descrição que meu irmão fez de você. E aí mostraram o corpo que supostamente era seu. Ele disse que não dava pra reconhecer direito o rosto, mas era parecida demais...e acho que o desespero todo só agravou a situação. Tinha a mesma altura que você, e a mesma cor de cabelo, e tudo.

Me senti muito nauseada ao ouvir aquilo. Era possível que tivessem matado alguém como se fosse eu, apenas para ameaçá-lo! A possibilidade de ser culpada pela morte de uma inocente fez meu estômago se revirar várias vezes. Fora que...era capaz que no mesmo dia que eu estava no aeroporto para ir ao Canadá, ele estivesse também! Podíamos ter ficado a metros de distância um do outro sem perceber!

Tantos pensamentos me deixaram tonta.

-Onde ele está? Como ele está?

-Ele mora do outro lado da cidade. Está bem, agora. Parou de se esconder, voltou a trabalhar e a fazer faculdade e tudo o mais. E...- ela parou de falar.

-E o que?

Ela olhou nos meus olhos timidamente.

-Acho que você deveria ir vê-lo. Ele tem que saber de Claire. E de você, é claro.

Suspirei. Aquilo era tudo que eu estava esperando.

-Eu vou. Só me dê o endereço, e eu vou.

Enquanto ela escrevia num pequeno post-it amarelo, disse:

-Deixe Claire aqui comigo. Acho que é o bastante que ele saiba que você está viva. Provavelmente vocês têm muito o que conversar.

Hesitei. Nunca tinha passado muito tempo longe dela. Alice apertou minha mão, para me dar segurança:

-Ei, relaxe. Estamos em família, todos nós.

Acabei cedendo. Quando cheguei do lado de fora da casa, Alice me chamou. Me virei pra ela, que disse:

-Não se deixe enganar pelo que quer que você veja. Ele fala todos os dias comigo ao telefone, e não houve um único dia que ele não falasse em você.

Ela fechou a porta e eu comecei a andar em direção à calçada. Em minutos um táxi chegou. Entrei e fui atrás de Edward. O sangue corria nas minhas veias muito rápido, e eu conseguia ouvir meu coração bater, como se eu tivesse corrido por horas.

Cheguei a uma casa inegavelmente linda. Era imponente, quase austera. Apesar de linda, havia qualquer coisa de fria nela que não me agradava nem um pouco. Era um lugar que eu jamais moraria.

Havia dois belos carros na garagem. Nenhum deles combinava com Edward, e eu não sabia mais o que pensar. Quase desisti, com medo do que fosse encontrar, mas meus dedos praticamente socaram a campainha antes que eu me desse conta.

Ouvi passos pausados do lado de dentro, e uma senhorinha atendeu a porta. Tinha um aspecto bem desconfiado. _Por que todo mundo nessa porra dessa cidade me atende com essa cara?_

-Sim?

-Olá. Gostaria de ver Edward...Cullen? - adicionei o sobrenome insegura. A expressão da mulher passou de desconfiada a cética em menos de um segundo.

-O que? Você é jornalista, por acaso? Sr. Cullen já me disse que está farto de jornalistas, desculpe, não posso deixá-la entrar.

Aquilo iluminou minha mente.

-Na verdade eu sou jornalista, sim. Mas não vim a trabalho. Pode dizer que é Marie, e eu não vim aqui atrás de entrevista. Sou dos Estados Unidos e sou amiga da Bella. Ele saberá quem é.

A senhorinha ficou me olhando mais alguns segundos.

-E se ele não quiser recebê-la?

-Então eu irei embora.

Ela me avaliou.

-Tudo bem, espere só um segundo.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si com delicadeza. Usei meu nome do meio como forma de aguçar a curiosidade dele, e falei de mim na terceira pessoa pra não assustar menos de dois minutos. A porta se abriu devagar, mas mesmo assim, pareceu pouco tempo. Eu estava olhando o chão, e quando subi o rosto, vi Edward mais pálido e assustado do que eu jamais tinha visto.

-Eu devo estar tendo alucinações, Lucille comprou o remédio errado...- Ele parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa. Quase ri. O peso daqueles dois e tantos anos pareceu sair das minhas costas e me atingir em cheio outra vez. Eu o estava vendo, ali, na minha frente, a centímetros de distância, mas não podia tocá-lo, porque ele achava que eu era um fantasma. E mesmo que não achasse, quem ele era agora?

-Não, Edward, você não está tendo alucinações.

-Você já disse isso antes. - Ele tinha os olhos fechados firmemente e estava praticamente agarrado ao batente da porta. Seria cômico se não fosse muito, muito trágico.

-Abre os olhos.

-Não. Você vai sumir que nem das outras vezes, e á noite eu vou sonhar com aquele necrotério horrível...

-Garanto que você vai abrir os olhos e eu vou estar aqui.

-Não importa, você é uma alucinação.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Ou isso ou um fantasma.

-Por que?

-Porque eu reconheci seu corpo há mais de dois anos num necrotério em L.A.

-E se não fosse meu corpo?

-Claro que era. Eu já me perguntei isso antes, alucinação, mas não tem jeito, a Bella está morta e em L.A e não tem jeito de você ser ela. Ponto final.

-Edward. Eu to viva. Sério.

-Essa ta pior do que as outras... - Ele disse outra vez pra si mesmo.

Belisquei ele de leve no braço.

-Se eu sou uma alucinação você não deveria ter sentido isso.

Ele pareceu pensativo, mesmo de olhos fechados.

-Não senti.

Belisquei outra vez.

-E agora?

-Pode ter sido meu cerébro criando uma situação.

Não aguentei e atingi um tapa em cheio no rosto dele. Com força.

Ele abriu os olhos, de choque e ficou olhando pra mim horrorizado.

-Acredita agora que o que te causou isso foi algo físico e não uma alucinação que não é capaz de te tocar?

Ele começou a rir e se desesperar ao mesmo tempo.

-Não tem como. Nã.como. Eu reconheci a porra do corpo, não tem como!

-Te enganaram. Pegaram alguém parecido comigo e falaram tudo aquilo.

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA EM CASA QUANDO EU TE PROCUREI! VIU? VOCÊ É UMA ALUCINAÇÃO FORTE!

-Eu estava no Canadá. Invadiram minha casa e quando eu percebi, me mudei correndo.

-Canadá? Sério? - Ele perguntou cético.

-Sim.

Ele pegou meu braço com força.

-Você definitivamente é uma pessoa. Mas então se há a possibilidade de não ter sido a Bella no necrotério, há a mesma probabilidade de não ser você agora.

-Posso provar pra você que sou eu.

-Então prove.

-Ta. A gente se conheceu num dia de outono, quando você tirou uma foto minha de surpresa. Nos encontramos na praia algum tempo depois e eu fui até seu ateliê. Chovia muito naquele dia e nós dois pegamos uma puta gripe. Alguns dias mais tarde, você foi até minha casa e foi aí que as coisas começaram a acontecer. Três meses depois, começamos a morar juntos. Três anos depois, você me contou da sua irmã. Eu tenho um forever tatuado no lado direito das minhas costas e você foi junto comigo para eu poder segurar sua mão e não surtar por causa da agulha, afinal eu tenho um medo tremendo de agulha. Você me comprou uma casa. Você foi embora. Um ano depois eu achei sua mãe e depois achei você em Carlisle. Aquela foi a última vez que nos vimos, e você ainda tinha a foto que tirou de mim quando nos conhecemos num quadro.

Ele parecia convencido, mas não totalmente.

-Você me chamava de pequena.

Isso pareceu dar a prova total. Os olhos dele mudaram instantaneamente.

-No dia em que começamos a namorar, antes de me beijar pela primeira vez, você perguntou: "Então a moça que enfeita minha parede é real?" e eu respondi com: "Descubra".

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ele me puxou pra um abraço. Não qualquer abraço. O abraço mais forte que eu já tinha recebido na vida, como se eu realmente fosse sumir a qualquer minuto. Retribuí na mesma intensidade.

-Não era você...não era você, eu sabia o tempo inteiro... - ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo de novo.

Não falei nada. Quando ele me soltou, parecia que tinha chorado.

-Não sai daqui. Eu já volto. É sério. Precisamos muito conversar. Não sai daqui.

Ele entrou de novo, e em meio minuto ele tinha saído, com as chaves de um carro na mão.

-Vamos.

Entramos num carro prata que era no mínimo lindo. Wow. As coisas tinham mudado por aqui.

-Algumas mudanças? - Perguntei.

Ele pareceu muito sério pela primeira vez.

-Muitas.

Quando ele começou a dirigir, reparei nas mãos dele. E foi como se uma pedra de gelo absurdamente grande descesse pro meu estômago quando vi uma aliança dourada na mão esquerda dele. Me senti traída. Então era assim? Eu tinha supostamente morrido e ele se casava? Eu sei que era irracional querer que ele ficasse solteiro pra sempre, mas isso mão me impedia de me sentir ridiculamente traída e jogada fora e sei lá qual mais clichê de mulher abandonada eu poderia usar.

Tinha consciência de que ele estava falando, mas não consegui escutar uma palavra. Meus olhos acompanhavam a aliança anormalmente grande e brilhante.

-Você é casado. - Cortei o que quer que ele estivesse dizendo.

Ouvi um suspiro.

-Sim.

[Substituí o capítulo...como essa fic era Robsten, tinha partes aqui que me passaram despercebidas, que a Alice tava como Vicky. Já corrigi]


	12. Chapter 12

**[Oii! Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem pela demora pra atualizar! Aí está! Não se esqueçam das reviews nesse capítulo, digam o que estão achando. Beijos]**

O silêncio no carro foi horrível. As lágrimas queriam cair, mas eu sentia raiva demais.

-Eu pensava que você estava morta. O que eu ia fazer?

-Não sei se eu ia conseguir me casar tão logo soubesse que você tivesse morrido, Edward.

-Não foi imediatamente, caramba! Eu sou casado há três meses!

-Todo casamento é precedido de um noivado. Todo noivado é precedido de um namoro.

Ele suspirou alto.

-Droga, Bella, não é nada disso!

-O que é, então? - Minha voz saiu aguda por conta das lágrimas que não se contentaram em ficar nos olhos. - Droga, Edward...sabe o que foram esses dois anos pra mim? Ficar esperando por notícias suas, dia após dia, nunca sabendo onde você estava, se estava vivo ou morto...Droga! E quando invadiram minha casa...pensar imediatamente que isso significava terem feito algo com você! E chego aqui, você está casado!

-É irracional, Bella, você sabe que é. Eu achei que você estivesse morta.

-E foi só achar, para pular em uma relação, não é mesmo? - Agora eu chorava sem me esconder.

-Ah, lógico! Eu fiquei mais de um ano tendo alucinações frequentes, Bella. Te vendo em todos os lugares. Não podia sair de casa. Bati o carro. Passei meses e meses em terapia. Ainda vou. Ainda tomo remédios frequentemente. Ainda sonho com você quase todos os dias, seja naquele necrotério ou não. Eu nunca te esqueci, Bella, nunca. Tanya veio muito mais como uma ajuda do que como uma distração. Ela foi uma boa amiga, me ouvia falar de você toda hora. Ela sabe de tudo, e mesmo assim conseguiu se apaixonar por mim e me aceitar na vida dela, e me atrair também. Entende o que quero dizer? Não tinha jeito! Na época, teoricamente você estava morta, não fazia sentido!

Doeu bastante ouvi-lo falando daquele jeito. Falando em outra mulher, e falando que se sentiu atraído por ela também...doeu.

-Você a ama?

Silêncio, seguido de uma risada quase desesperada dele.

-Claro que amo. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Claro que amo. Ela é a pessoa que me entendeu quando tudo pareceu incompreensível demais. Se eu a amo como mulher? Claro que não. Se eu a amo como eu amo você? Nunca.

Silêncio. Ele continuou a falar.

-Me casei com ela porque ela era apaixonada por mim, eu estava atraído por ela, conseguíamos conversar sem maiores problemas e eu precisava de uma mudança na minha vida. Parecia perfeito. Depois que comecei a namorar Tanya, consegui ter cabeça pra voltar a fazer faculdade de engenharia. Nunca mais cheguei perto de uma câmera, porque isso me lembrava absurdamente você. Voltei a trabalhar. Voltei a ter uma vida quase normal, se não fosse pontuada pelas lembranças muito frequentes que pulam na minha mente quando eu penso em você. Não tem ideia de como minha cabeça está no presente momento. Você ressurgiu, e isso muda o quadro inteiro.

-Você está casado, isso sim muda o quadro inteiro.

E tinha mais uma coisa, que eu não sabia como diria.

-Bella...

-A gente vai resolver isso depois. Tem alguém que eu preciso que você conheça.

-Quem? - Ele pareceu curioso.

-Está na casa da sua irmã, junto comigo. Vamos lá.

Ele pegou um retorno próximo, e fomos em silêncio. Isso também mudava o quadro todo: Claire.

Quando chegamos, Alice abriu a porta, e senti que a atmosfera inteira se tornou tensa.

-Alice, o que foi? - Ouvi Edward perguntando a ela.

-Entra. Não é meu segredo pra contar.

Vi Claire sentada no colo de uma envelhecida Esme. Sem perceber, corri até as duas. Esme me deu um grande abraço como pôde.

-Eu senti sua falta. - Ela disse. - Quase enfartei quando Alice me contou o que aconteceu.

-Eu também, te escrevi milhões de cartas, te contei que estava grávida e tudo o mais...

-Provavelmente elas caíram nas mãos erradas.

Nos separamos e eu olhei pra ela. Ambas tínhamos os olhos marejados.

-Ela é linda, Bella. Linda mesmo.

Sorri, e olhei timidamente para Edward, que tinha uma expressão de quem tinha entendido tudo e nada. Ele me dirigiu a palavra.

-É sua filha?

-Sim.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Dois...

Ele pareceu entender, mas não acreditar por completo que Claire fosse filha dele. Esme interveio:

-Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não seja babaca, a menina é sua cara!

Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez no dia, mas não de susto. Um sorriso sincero. Claire sorriu na direção dele e eu praticamente derreti vendo aquilo.

Edward andou até Esme e pegou Claire delicadamente dos braços da mãe, com tanto jeito que eu até me perguntei se ele já teria tido filhos ou não.

Claire continuava a sorrir pra ele, e foi como se toda a tensão se acumulasse dentro de mim enquanto se dissipava do ambiente. Comecei a me lembrar do dia em que ele foi embora, de quando nós nos vimos de novo, de quando eu soube que estava grávida e passei praticamente nove meses sozinha e delirando, conversando com o bebê só pra não me sentir sozinha, olhando por cima do ombro toda vez que eu saía, o desespero de achar minha casa revirada...senti uma gota na minha mão e percebi que eram as lágrimas. Ele deveria ter visto Claire nascer, caramba!

Não demorou pra que os dois estivessem se relacionando como pai e filha. A cena mais linda que eu vi naquela tarde foi ele fazendo cócegas nela e ela rindo e dizendo: "Pára, papai!"

Ficamos até tarde da noite, quando Claire dormiu, exausta, nos braços dele. Ela tinha a mãozinha agarrada à camisa dele, mesmo no sono, e foi difícil de largar. Ele foi sair do quarto, se virou pra mim e falou:

-Ela é linda. O maior presente que eu já ganhei na vida, de verdade.

Sorri tímida.

-Na minha também.

Senti a mão dele no meu rosto.

-Eu volto aqui antes de você ir embora.

-Ta.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa, apertou minha mão de leve e saiu em silêncio. Chorei até dormir naquela noite. Eu não esperava achá-lo do jeito que achei.

Os dias passaram. E passaram. Toda hora ele vinha visitar Claire, mas eu nunca estava disponível. Resolvi mudar-me pra Londres de uma vez. Não demorou pra eu achar um emprego, e minha vida voltar ao quase normal tudo de novo. Só essa pequena mudança, que fazia toda a diferença.

Minha casa não era muito grande, mas Claire gostava. Não tinha conhecido Tanya ainda, mas Edward tinha levado minha filha para conhecê-la, e a julgar pelo comportamento normal de Claire depois, ela não devia ser má, mas eu não me sentia pronta pra conhecê-la.

Um dia, ele passou lá. Sozinho. Já era um pouco tarde, então Claire ficou pouco tempo acordada. Fui colocá-la no berço, e quando voltei, ele estava sentado na minha mesa da sala de jantar, pensativo. Passei direto por ele e fui até a pia, começar a lavar a louça. A voz dele quebrou o silêncio.

-Como foi sua vida nesse tempo?

Suspirei. Era a primeira vez que falaríamos disso, e eu nunca estaria pronta.

-Foi um inferno. Eu nunca tinha notícias suas nem da sua mãe, ficava sozinha o dia inteiro, quando descobri que estava grávida o medo só piorou, descobri que minha mãe morreu e minha família está arruinada, achei uma prima minha que me falou da casa no Canadá, Claire nasceu...em resumo, me preocupei mais do que nunca, e não tinha sequer notícia se você estava vivo ou morto. Não imagina o alívio que eu tive quando li no jornal que a coisa toda tinha sido solucionada.

Ficamos em silêncio.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não falei isso pra você se sentir culpado.

-Não é culpa. As coisas só saíram erradas. Sinto muito pela morte da sua mãe.

Dei de ombros e fiquei em silêncio. Minha curiosidade foi maior.

-E a sua?

-Não menos horrível do que o que você passou. A única diferença é que eu não tinha um bebê junto comigo. Depois do último dia que te vi, nunca mais tive notícias suas, e nem consegui mandar nada por medo de me acharem, e acharem você também. Mudei de casa que nem um nômade, passando a frequencia de três a um mês e meio, mais ou menos. Mandavam muitos bilhetes me ameaçando. Sádicos, esses caras. Ao invés de me matarem logo, apenas me deixavam mais paranóico.

Lembrei do que eu tinha dito naquele dia em que invadiram minha casa e um arrepio correu meu corpo. Ele continuou:

-A coisa toda ficou nesse ritmo até o dia em que falaram de você no bilhete. Então eu fiquei louco. Claro que poderia ser uma armadilha, e foi, mas eu não me importava. Cheguei à sua casa, tudo estava revirado, nem sinal de você, e eu saí procurando. Fui a praticamente todos os hospitais da Califórnia, e quando não havia mais nada pra ser feito, ou pelo menos era isso que eu achava, fui até o necrotério, onde me disseram que havia um corpo não indentificado com as mesmas características físicas que você, e as mesmas marcas de agressão do bilhete. Reconheci o tal corpo. Não dava pra ver direito o rosto, tinha um corte enorme, mas era parecida demais pra não ser. Eles acharam que se te matassem, eu ia querer que me matassem também. O que foi verdade, mas meu desejo de vingança era maior do que a vontade de morrer. Eu jamais deixaria esse tipo de coisa passar em branco, e ainda por cima dando o que eles mais queriam: me ver morto.

-E eu não ia querer que você morresse por minha causa.

Fez-se silêncio antes dele continuar de novo:

-Aí eu voltei pra cá e passei meses em terapia, tomando remédios pra conseguir dormir, não consegui chegar perto de uma câmera...e no consultório de terapia, conheci a Tanya. Ela faz terapia desde os 14 anos, quando viu os pais serem assassinados na frente dela. Começamos a conversar, ela me contou tudo, eu contei tudo pra ela...consegui terminar a faculdade, trabalhar de novo, me vingar dos caras...enfim. E depois disso, ela disse que estava apaixonada por mim. Eu resisti no começo, mas resolvi tentar, afinal, na minha cabeça, você estava mais do que morta, e todos me diziam que não tinha muito sentido me impedir de ser feliz por uma coisa que eu não posso mudar. Claro que eu fiquei longe de ser feliz, mesmo quando me casei. Tem coisas que são pra sempre, você me ensinou isso.

Fiquei um pouco balançada pelo discurso.

-É que...eu não consigo entender. Se eu soubesse que você tinha morrido, eu não ia conseguir me atar à outra pessoa, Edward. Nunca.

Ele deu uma risada meio desesperada.

-Me atar? Realmente, você tem razão. Eu me casei com ela. Mas você acha que meu casamento não é só um artifício pra eu tentar mudar minha vida? Você acha que eu não estava tão morto quanto você supostamente estava? Tanya apareceu na hora certa, e só o que eu fiz foi aproveitar a oportunidade. Eu sei que não é certo, mas é a verdade. Já que eu estava vivo, tinha que mudar a situação em que eu me encontrava...e essa foi a maneira de fazer isso.

Me virei pra ele, que me olhava atentamente.

-Eu não entendo. Não sei se vou entender um dia...mas enfim. Eu gostei de ouvir o seu lado das coisas.

-Você vai me perdoar um dia?

-Não sei se tem o que te perdoar. A situação agora simplesmente é outra.

-E como ficamos?

-Não ficamos. Você pode vir ver Claire sempre que quiser...

-E você?

-Eu sobrevivi. Eu sobrevivo.

E com isso, eu encerrei a conversa.


	13. Chapter 13

[Perdão pela demora com o post...esse último mês foi terrível! Aí está]

Nas semanas que se seguiram, tudo foi normal. Edward vinha de vez em quando visitar, e Claire sempre se deliciava. Ela crescia mais a cada minuto e ficava mais parecida com ele. As únicas coisas mais parecidas comigo eram o nariz e o formato dos olhos.

Era um fim de tarde de quarta-feira. Chovia. Eu estava fazendo uma matéria para o jornal onde eu tinha conseguido emprego quando ela veio andando tímida até onde eu sentava.

-Mamãe...cadê papai?

-Não ta aqui, meu amor.

-Quero papai.

Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou brava.

-Ele vem no final de semana, Claire.

-Não. Agora.

-Agora não.

-Agora, mamãe, por favor!

-Claire, não dá!

Ela começou a chorar alto.

-Não vai demorar, princesa.

-Papai agora.

-Claire, chega!

Ela começou a chorar mais alto. No começo eu não liguei, mas depois de prometer até mesmo uma boneca, ela não parou de chorar, e assim ficou por mais de uma hora, então não vi solução senão colocá-la no carro e levá-la até a casa dele. Em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça a possibilidade dele não estar lá, então eu fiquei mais chocada do que deveria quando uma ruiva de olhos azuis abriu a porta. Ela me olhou curiosa e sorriu.

-Você deve ser a Bella.

-Ah...aham.

-Prazer...Tanya.

É, era ela, e ela era muito bonita.

-Vim deixar Claire aqui, ela não parava de chorar um minuto porque queria ver Edward e eu realmente preciso trabalhar, espero que não se importe...

Ela pegou Claire dos meus braços com delicadeza.

-Tudo bem. Ele não está ainda, mas deve chegar a qualquer minuto. Quer entrar?

-Não...vou indo.

Não pude deixar de notar que Claire parou de chorar no minuto em que Tanya a pegou no colo e aquilo me fez sentir um lixo. Entrei no carro rapidamente e fui embora.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eles trouxeram Claire de volta, já dormindo. Coloquei-a na cama e tentei dormir, sem sucesso. Isso tinha que mudar.

A visão da ruiva de olhos azuis que tinha ocupado meu lugar na vida dele não saiu da minha cabeça por um bom tempo. Ela era um amor, eu tenho que confessar. Ele estava bem acompanhado, ela não perdia em nada pra mim: O cabelo dela era lindo, os olhos mais ainda, ela era um mulherão e eu toda pequenininha, ela tinha estudado em zilhões de faculdades maravilhosas ao redor do mundo enquanto eu só tinha feito uma mísera de jornalismo e ela tinha muito jeito com crianças.

A única coisa que eu podia fazer agora era ficar focada em Claire e na minha carreira. Não queria mais romances, eles eram complicados demais. E eu sempre ia amar Edward.

Minha tatuagem ganhou um novo e triste significado depois de tudo aquilo. Eu nunca mais usaria uma blusa que a mostrasse novamente. Cheguei a pensar em tirá-la, mas não tive coragem.

Com o tempo, Edward começou a preferir vir à minha casa do que levar Claire à casa dele. Ás vezes, ele parecia preocupado ou cansado, mas eu nunca perguntava por que. Não queria me envolver mais ainda.

Mas então, chegou o dia em que tudo aquilo mudou, de novo.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire já estava deitada há algum tempo e eu estava trabalhando na sala quando ouvi a campainha. Sem perceber a hora, fui abrir normalmente, apenas para ser surpreendida por um Edward que trazia consigo duas malas.

-Ahn? - Perguntei surpresa.

-Posso entrar?

Não respondi, apenas dei espaço para que ele entrasse e depois fechei a porta. Ele colocou as malas próximo ao sofá e ficou olhando pra mim.  
-Não vai me perguntar o que aconteceu?

-Sei lá! O que foi?

-Tanya me colocou pra fora de casa.

-Como assim?

-Ela só constatou o óbvio: desde que você reapareceu, eu tenho andado inquieto e as coisas estavam ficando uma droga entre eu e ela. Então, ela assumiu o papel de minha melhor amiga e disse que se eu não saísse imediatamente pra te procurar, ela ia me bater. Veja bem, eu não tive escolha.

Olhei pra ele estupefata:

-Foi só por causa disso?

Ele sorriu.

-Como você é tonta...isso realmente aconteceu, mas só porque eu tenho andado inquieto demais. Eu amo você, pequena...não é possível que você já tenha se esquecido disso. O que eu costumava te falar quando nós morávamos juntos não valia de nada? Eu nunca mentiria pra você, todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava, eu disse de verdade. Eu nunca menti, nunca. E mesmo quando nos encontramos de novo, quando você me perguntou se eu amava Tanya, não se lembra que eu disse que a amava como minha amiga, mas nunca como eu amo você?

Fiquei olhando pra ele estupefata. Era verdade que ele tinha me dito isso, mas no calor da discussão eu tinha esquecido. Fiquei em silêncio.

-Tanya apenas percebeu, e me mandou atrás de você, coisa que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo, e só não fiz com medo de magoá-la e porque não sei como você me aceitaria de volta. De qualquer forma...aqui estou.

-Te aceitar de volta? Eu nunca disse que ia te aceitar de volta.

Ele deu um breve suspiro.

-Ta, mas posso passar a noite aqui? Não tenho muito lugar pra onde ir a essa hora e estou com saudade de Claire, quero vê-la amanhã.

Passar a noite?

-Bem...claro. Mas eu não tenho quarto de hóspedes, tudo o que tenho a te oferecer é meu confortável sofá.

-Qualquer coisa.

Subi em silêncio para pegar cobertores e travesseiros, e quando desci de volta, ele estava olhando uma das minhas fotos grávida. Eu estava com o tal vestido branco que me deixou radiante.

-Você fica linda grávida.

-Obrigada. - respondi sem jeito.

Entreguei os cobertores e estava pronta pra subir de novo, quando ele me chamou.

-Você acredita quando eu digo que ainda amo você?

Ponderei a resposta.

-Não sei.

Subi correndo e me tranquei no meu quarto.

Acordei cedo no outro dia, com as risadas infantis de Claire ecoando pela casa. Não consegui deixar de sorrir. Escovei os dentes, coloquei um robe e desci as escadas. Edward e Claire estavam sentados no tapete da sala, pelas risadas ele tinha feito cócegas nela ou coisa assim.

Parei pra contemplar a cena toda. Era manhã de domingo, quantas vezes eu não tinha sonhado em acordar de manhã e ver meus filhos brincando com Edward no tapete da nossa sala?

Então ele olhou pra mim, e Claire em seguida. Ela correu até onde eu estava e começou a me puxar pro tapete também. Foi um dos momentos mais estranhos da minha vida: agir como mãe da minha própria filha enquanto Edward agia como pai. Quando ela parou de perceber minha presença ali, saí e fui até a cozinha, só pra achar uma mesa perfeitamente arrumada pro café, e tudo pronto. What the hell?

Ele chegou com Claire no colo.

-Ela me ajudou.

-Hm...obrigada?

-Vai, senta e come. Eu vou ver se ela quer assistir alguma coisa.

-NEMO! - Claire gritou entusiasmada.

-Ok, mocinha, Nemo então.

Fiquei observando os dois se afastarem e servi café sem açúcar na minha xícara. Ás vezes eu não acreditava muito no rumo que as coisas tinham tomado. Quer dizer, há uns quatro anos atrás, eu e ele éramos tão apaixonados e inseparáveis quanto poderíamos. Depois, ele foi embora, nos reencontramos e nos separamos de novo. E agora...agora eu tinha uma filha dele, ele era casado e esse clima era a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

Comecei a ouvir as falas familiares do Nemo pela casa e nem notei quando ele entrou na cozinha e sentou na cadeira de frente pra mim.

-Eu tinha sentido falta do seu café. - disse antes que pudesse me conter.

Ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso breve.

-E eu achei que não ia ouvir você elogiá-lo de novo.

Ops, momento delicado. Momento delicado. Momento delicado.

-Por que você fez toda essa mesa?

-Porque eu quis...

-E por que você quis?

-Não sei...primeira maneira de recuperar o tempo perdido.

Suspirei.

-Não vai ser tão simples.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você ja sabe a historia. Se ninguém tivesse me mostrado um corpo no necrotério tão parecido com o seu, eu jamais teria me casado.

-Não sei se o fato de você ter se casado depois que soube da minha morte ameniza ou piora a situação, Edward.

-Eu voltei.

-Voltou depois que ela te expulsou de casa pra voltar.

-Eu tinha medo de magoá-la.

-E me magoar, no entanto...

-Não é nada disso. Você ta duvidando que eu amo você?

-Não sei. Não sei de mais nada.

-O que eu preciso fazer pra você voltar a acreditar em mim?

-Não vir até onde eu estou apenas porque alguém te empurrou pra isso, Edward. É isso que eu quero. Quero que você venha até mim porque quis, e porque tem certeza de mim, de Claire. Não porque sua esposa simplesmente te chutou pra fora de casa porque provavelmente não aguentava mais ver você totalmente estupefato com a novidade de eu estar viva. Eu acho melhor você voltar pra sua casa, ver direito o que é que você vai fazer a respeito...o que é importante pra você agora. Anos se passaram, Edward. A minha vida permaneceu a mesma, mas a sua mudou. Eu não tenho o que pensar a respeito da situação, mas você sim. E é isso que eu quero que você faça. Meça suas prioridades, independente de promessas que você fez pra mim ou pra Tanya. Não se sinta obrigado a ficar comigo por causa de Claire, ela ja viveu apenas comigo por tempo suficiente, e você poderá vê-la quando quiser. Agora, eu só quero que você pense com a sua própria cabeça. É só.

Ele olhou pra mim de novo, e só assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vou pegar minhas coisas.

Eu sinceramente não esperava que ele fosse falar isso. Pra mim, aquela foi a prova que ele só estava ali porque se sentia obrigado. Tirei a mesa do café e fui sentar com Claire. Edward se despediu dela, falando que voltaria logo, e me disse que ia pensar bem.

Aquela noite, eu chorei muito. De chamas a cinzas...era o que eu e ele éramos agora? Cinzas?


	15. Chapter 15

[N/A: Depois de mais de um ano, resolvi voltar a essa história. Espero que ainda tenha gente lendo! Aguardo reviews! Beijos]

As semanas passaram. Edward não me telefonou e Claire estava impaciente, sem vê-lo.  
Um dia, Alice veio buscá-la pra passar o dia com Sally e eu fiquei em casa. Já era noite quando o telefone tocou.  
-Alô?  
-Bella?  
Meu coração pulou erraticamente. Era Edward.  
-Oi.  
-Pode vir me encontrar? Preciso da sua ajuda...  
-Pra que?  
-Minha exposição acabou de começar, mas minha câmera não funciona e eu queria muito que alguém registrasse o momento todo...  
-Exposição?  
-É...eu não te contei?  
-Não...  
-Bom...de qualquer forma...é bem perto da sua casa, nessa galeria no outro quarteirão...  
-Pode vir buscar a câmera?  
-Na verdade não...eu sou o anfitrião da festa.  
-Não tem ninguém pra fazer isso pra você?  
-Não...  
Suspirei alto.  
-Ta bom. Eu to indo.  
Desliguei o telefone com força, peguei a máquina e fui a pé, de calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa qualquer. Nem penteei o cabelo.  
Cheguei lá e o lugar estava cheio. Me preparei pra pegar as 10 libras da entrada, mas o guarda me olhou e deu um sorriso enigmático e me disse que eu podia entrar. O que?!  
Olhei pra parede. O nome da exposição era My Whole Life [n/a: minha vida inteira]  
Comecei a andar em direção à exposição de fato e tive uma das maiores surpresas da minha vida.

Todos os rostos se viraram pra mim.

Todos eles pareceram me conhecer.

Alguns sorriram.

Por que?

Porque eu estava em todas as fotos da exposição.

Todas.

Senti um braço na minha mão e eu sabia que era o dele.  
-Você podia ter me avisado.  
-E o que? Estragar a supresa? Não...sua cara não tem preço.  
-Eu to toda mal vestida!  
-Continua linda.  
Me virei pra olhar pra ele.  
-Ainda não acredito.  
-Você ainda não viu nada...percebeu que algumas fotos têm frases? Vai mais perto, dá uma lida...

Conforme eu ia me movendo devagar, via algumas fotos que eu conhecia, outras que eu nem sabia que existiam...e então cheguei àquela do dia em que nos conhecemos. E nela havia uma frase:  
Minha vida começou aqui...

E conforme elas iam passando, as lágrimas caíam com mais força pelo meu rosto. Eu estava realmente muito surpresa. Fotos dos milhões de momentos que passamos juntos...a última foto que tiramos antes dele ir embora, e uma parede com as fotos que reconheci como sendo as que eu tinha colocado no álbum temático da ausência dele, com a frase: ...pensei que tivesse acabado...  
Depois dessa, a minha foto grávida que ele tinha elogiado na minha casa, que eu nem tinha notado que tinha sumido, e logo colada á ela, uma foto minha dormindo com Claire, e a frase: ...mas acabo de descobrir que esse ainda é o começo.  
Depois, várias ainda vinham, algumas só do meu rosto, algumas das minhas mãos e meus pés, um pôr do Sol...

Alguns me olhavam curiosos, com certeza querendo saber qual era a história por trás daquelas fotos. Pasmem, tinha imprensa lá!  
Me perdi nas fotos por mais um bom tempo, elas eram perfeitas. Não por me retratarem, é claro, mas elas tinham um sentimento inexplicável, como se houvesse muita coisa entre os meus olhos e a foto. A sensação era melhor do que qualquer coisa. Ali ele ganhou minha confiança de novo, e o passado ficou pra trás. Com certeza.  
As vozes foram morrendo conforme as pessoas iam saindo. Senti ele me abraçando por trás e me deixei apoiar nele.  
-Gostou das fotos?  
-Elas são perfeitas. Você faz a foto mais boba do mundo ser perfeita.  
-Elas não são bobas se têm você.  
Sorri de olhos fechados. Agora parecia que o tempo nem tinha passado.  
Senti um beijo na minha nuca.  
-Ei, não vá tão depressa, ainda quero conversar com você.  
Ele riu.  
-Tudo bem.

Fomos andando até minha casa. Fazia um pouco de frio então andamos rápido. Até a atmosfera parecia mais feliz.  
Assim que eu fechei a porta do lado de dentro, ele me encostou na parede e me beijou. Quase me deixei levar...fazia tanto tempo. Mas minha força de vontade me lembrou da nossa conversa.  
-Eu disse que ainda precisava falar com você.  
-Certo. Desculpe. - ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou olhando divertido pra mim. Então eu disse:  
-Você tem certeza? Disso tudo? Quer dizer...é isso que você quer?  
Ele me olhou e riu.  
-Claro que é. Eu não teria feito tudo isso se eu não quisesse.  
-E Tanya?  
-Tanya, antes de se casar comigo, era e continua sendo minha melhor amiga. Eu conversei com ela e ela me apoiou na decisão de ficar com você.  
-Mas ela é apaixonada por você.  
-Tanya é linda e uma mulher e tanto. Há milhões de caras, que eu conheço, inclusive, que dariam uma perna pra poder levá-la pra jantar. Ela vai ficar bem.  
-Linda, hein? Uma mulher e tanto?  
-Boba. Porém, nem metade do que você é pra mim. Eu amo você, e eu falei a verdade quando disse que a minha vida começou quando eu te conheci.  
Sorri.  
-Eu amo você também.  
E então, com outro beijo, nós começamos tudo de novo.

Quando a mão dele começou a passear por debaixo da minha blusa, fiz uma nota mental de agradecer à Vic por ter levado Claire. Claro que provavelmente ela sabia e tinha sido tudo arquitetado, mas eu agradeceria de qualquer forma.  
-Ainda não sei onde é seu quarto...  
Ri contra os lábios dele.  
-Subindo a escada, a porta da esquerda. Mas eu te levo até lá.  
Puxei-o escada acima, e logo estávamos no quarto. Ele bateu a porta com força e eu sorri. Me puxou pra cama ao mesmo tempo que eu tentava tirar a camisa dele. Como sempre, as roupas pareceram evaporar dos nossos corpos, porque eu não percebi absolutamente nada. Ele me beijava quase desesperadamente. Meus lábios doíam.  
Não teve preliminar. Bom, não da primeira vez, pelo menos. No final da segunda, eu deitei do lado dele. Meus olhos encontraram o dele, que me falou:  
-Eu achei que nunca mais fosse fazer isso.  
Sorri. Antes que pudesse me conter, perguntei:  
-Como era sua vida sexual com a Tanya?  
A tensão se dissipou do rosto dele, e ele começou a rir absurdos.  
-O que foi?  
-Você cortou todo o momento. Foi engraçado. Mas respondendo à sua pergunta...era praticamente nula. Acho que posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes fomos pra cama, e na maioria, se não em todas, eu tinha bebido alguma coisa. De qualquer forma...ela sempre foi paciente comigo e nunca tentou me seduzir a todo custo.  
Fiquei quieta.  
-Mas por que você queria saber?  
-Sei lá. Territorialidade.  
Ele riu e me beijou de novo. Senti a mão dele no meio seio esquerdo e senti o calor familiar passar por mim de novo. Interrompi o beijo e falei de olhos fechados:  
-Como eu senti sua falta...  
-Você não tem ideia.  
E ficamos desse jeito praticamente a noite inteira, até minha sensibilidade em áreas ocultas ficar comprometida e eu desabar de exaustão no travesseiro. Puxa vida, isso sim é sexo. O resto é brincadeira.

Um ano depois...

Edward tinha se separado legalmente de Tanya e se casado comigo, tínhamos nos mudado pra uma casa bem maior, eu tinha conseguido montar uma exposição com as minhas fotos e agora trabalhava só como fotógrafa, Edward trabalhava numa das maiores construtoras do mundo, Claire crescia a cada segundo, Tanya tinha se casado novamente e agora ela frequentava nossa casa como amiga...  
Tudo tinha dado certo.

Exceto que...  
Bem, Edward não tinha parado de ter sonhos sobre eu estar num necrotério, por vezes ele acordava no meio da noite e eu levava no mínimo meia hora pra convencê-lo de que tinha sido um pesadelo; ele começou a ser um tanto superprotetor comigo e Claire e isso ás vezes atrapalhava. E muito.  
E como ele tinha esse medo um pouco irracional de nos perder, ele começou a se ater excessivamente ao trabalho. Sim, ele começou a virar workaholic.  
Tudo começou quando ele passou a trazer trabalho pra casa sem necessidade. Houve dias de semana em que ele não vinha pra cama e se trancava naquela biblioteca, por horas. Por vezes, ele acabava dormindo lá mesmo, não acordando a tempo de levar Claire pra escola. Então eu levava, sob os protestos dela, é claro, já que desde que ela soube que tinha um pai, eu tinha virado a parte chata. Na volta, eu o acordava e falava pra ele ir dormir na cama. Ele falava que não e ia logo trabalhar.  
No início eu fingi que não notava. Então isso começou a ocorrer todos os dias e em alguns finais de semana.  
Depois começou a impedir que nós saíssemos todos juntos.  
E então ficou insuportável, porque ele não passava tempo conosco, nem mesmo em casa.  
E isso começou a influenciar na nossa vida sexual.  
Eu não tinha notado a gravidade da situação até o dia em que fui dormir e, milagrosamente, ele estava deitado na nossa cama e eu estranhei. E no dia seguinte, me assustei quando vi alguém deitado ao meu lado. E Claire tomou um susto quando ele desceu pra tomar café conosco na cozinha.  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa, papai?  
Ele olhou divertido pra ela.  
-Não, princesa, o que teria acontecido?  
-Você tomando café comigo e com a mamãe, você não faz mais isso.  
Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.  
-Papai tem trabalhado muito, Claire.  
-Você e a mamãe vão se divorciar?  
Me engasguei com o capuccino. De onde ela tinha tirado essa ideia?  
Ele olhou pra ela desconfiado, depois pra mim, e pra ela de novo.  
-Não sei onde você aprendeu essa palavra, mocinha, mas não, eu e sua mãe vamos continuar juntos.  
-É que a minha amiguinha lá da escola falou que os pais dela se divorciaram porque o papai dela tava trabalhando muito, e aí a mamãe dela reclamava que nem a minha mãe reclama ás vezes...  
Ele olhou pra mim de novo, quase me acusando. Meu rosto devia estar horrivelmente vermelho a uma hora dessas. Cortei a conversa. Pra uma criança de três anos e meio, Claire falava demais.  
-Ta bom, princesa, vamos escovar os dentes, porque seu pai vai te levar pra escola hoje. Não vai? - Dirigi a pergunta a ele.  
-Claro. - O olhar acusador dele ainda não tinha saído do rosto.  
-Eba, o carro do papai é mais legal. - rolei os olhos.  
Quando Claire desceu e foi correndo pra garagem, ele me deu um beijo um tanto quanto seco e falou:  
-Precisamos conversar.  
Respondi, tão seca quanto:  
-Pode ter certeza que temos.  
O dia se passou normalmente. Quando chegou, porém, Edward subiu e se trancou na bendita biblioteca de novo.  
Coloquei Claire pra dormir quando chegou a hora, e fui pé ante pé até a biblioteca. Abri a porta na mesma hora em que ele enchia a caneca com café. Os olhos dele tinham olheiras terríveis e eu quase desisti da conversa toda. Mas era o suficiente. Eu já tinha adiado por tempo demais.  
Ele olhou pra porta brevemente, e como eu não senti nenhuma espécie de protesto da parte dele, entrei. Me coloquei do lado dele e passei um braço pelo encosto da cadeira.  
-Hm? - ele perguntou.  
-Ta tarde.  
-Que horas são?  
-Acabei de colocar Claire na cama.  
-Nove e meia? Isso é tarde pra você?  
-Muito tarde pra estar trabalhando.  
Ele deu uma risada sarcástica e se debruçou mais sobre o trabalho.  
-Você disse que a gente precisava conversar.  
-Eu tenho que terminar esse trabalho.  
-É mesmo? Precisa entregar amanhã?  
-Não.  
-Quando, então?  
Ele se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira e não respondeu.  
-Quando? - pressionei.  
-Daqui a dois meses.  
-Ah, francamente, Edward, está quase pronto! Você pode perfeitamente ir cedo pra cama, pra variar.  
-Fui ontem.  
Foi a minha vez de dar uma risada sarcástica.  
-É mesmo? Pela primeira vez em quanto tempo?  
Ele deu um suspiro impaciente.  
-Não to a fim de brigar.  
-Não to brigando. To falando a verdade. Quanto tempo faz que você não dorme numa cama de verdade, tirando ontem? Quantas noites você já dormiu aqui na biblioteca? Não me admira que sua coluna esteja doendo e que você esteja andando esquisito...  
-Não estou andando esquisito.  
-Está, sim. Notei isso hoje de manhã. Quantos finais de semana faz que nós não saímos juntos? Há quanto tempo você não vai pra cama comigo? Pelo amor de Deus, consigo contar nos dedos quantas vezes fizemos sexo nesses últimos seis meses!  
-Você exagera.  
-Não é exagero, é verdade. Ou eu estou mentindo? Pense você mesmo... Não sei o que está acontecendo, não sei o que te levou a perder o interesse em mim e na sua família, e na vida ultimamente, mas o fato é que não dá.  
-Não tenho outra, se é isso que você está perguntando.  
-É claro que você não tem outra. Você não sai daqui um minuto sequer. A não ser que você a esconda aqui dentro.  
Ele riu amargamente, de novo. Continuei.  
-Vem. Pelo menos hoje á noite você vai pro quarto.  
Então ele se levantou, um pouco hesitante. Consegui ouvir quase todas as vértebras dele se estralando dolorosamente quando o fez. E a careta de dor dele não me passou despercebida.  
Quando chegamos no quarto e eu fechei a porta, falei logo.  
-Vai, toma um banho quente. Provavelmente suas costas vão agradecer, se você se permitir demorar mais do que os quinze minutos habituais. E não tem pressa, espero acordada.  
Normalmente essa era a deixa pra quando eu queria sexo. Mas não hoje.  
Quando ele saiu do banho, veio logo pra onde eu estava deitada e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço.  
-Ei. Não terminei de conversar com você.  
Ele me olhou impaciente.  
-Você acabou de reclamar da falta de sexo!  
-Edward, a falta de sexo é só uma consequencia! O motivo da minha reclamação é algo bem maior!  
-O que?  
-Você não tem mais tempo! Não tem mais tempo pra mim, pra sua filha, pra sua mãe, pra sua irmã, pra sua sobrinha...pra mais ninguém! E não é por motivo nenhum, você apenas se tranca na biblioteca, inventando coisas pra trabalhar! Aposto que nem Einstein fazia isso do jeito que você faz! Eu sinto falta, ok? Sinto falta do meu marido, sinto falta das risadas, do tempo juntos, do sexo, de falar besteiras, de dar uma volta no quarteirão, de viajar, de olhar Claire dormir...ela também sente a sua falta. Sente falta de ser levada pra escola, de assistir filmes com você, de...de você ser o pai dela, oras!  
-Você falou pra ela sobre divórcio?  
-É claro que não. Uma ideia dessas não passou pela minha cabeça, e eu espero não ter motivos pra um dia passar. Eu só disse que ultimamente tudo o que você fazia era trabalhar e isso estava me irritando um pouco.  
-Eu preciso trabalhar.  
-Não, não precisa não! Não do jeito que você tem trabalhado.  
-Bella, entenda uma coisa: eu perdi você uma vez e quase morri. Se eu perder de novo...vou ficar louco. Não consigo pensar, e não consigo passar o dia sem pensar. Não sei...não sei, pode ser qualquer coisa, um acidente, uma doença...  
-Entenda você uma coisa: todo mundo está sujeito a isso, ok? Eu estou sujeita a isso, caso aconteça com você. Se eu vou ficar louca se algo acontecer com você? Sem dúvida. Mas não é por isso que eu vou ficar me escondendo atrás do meu trabalho. Se for pra acontecer algo, quero ter certeza que eu curti os momentos que eu tive com você, ao invés de ficar aliviada por ter algo a que me segurar. Estou pedindo muito? Só o luxo de ter meu marido comigo...o luxo de ter o pai da minha filha passando momentos bons comigo e com ela. Não é um pedido irracional.  
Ele suspirou.  
-Pequena...eu sinto muito. De verdade. Eu não tinha noção, na verdade, não tenho noção. Não sabia que a coisa era mais extensa do que parecia. Na verdade eu só faço isso como fuga dos pensamentos ruins. Em momento algum me passou pela cabeça que eu pudesse estar causando tudo isso. Quando Claire disse aquelas coisas hoje no café da manhã, eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Eu sinto muito, sério.  
Passei uma mão pelo rosto dele.  
-Só quero você de volta.  
-Então aqui estou eu.  
Ele me beijou. Naquela noite, as coisas levaram o devido tempo pra acontecer. Não tinham sido que nem das últimas vezes: pressa, cansaço, sensação de inacabado, insatisfação.

No dia seguinte, levantamos juntos, ele parecia muito mais disposto. Tomou café comigo e com Claire, levou-a pra escola, e ainda se deu ao luxo de chegar um pouco atrasado ao trabalho, só pra variar.  
Quando chegou á noite, pela primeira vez em meses, passou algum tempo comigo e com a filha.

Eu realmente esperava que isso fosse durar.  
Mas não sei se fui atendida.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Aí está mais um capítulo. Posto o próximo quando receber pelo menos 5 reviews. Beijos :*]**

Menos de um mês depois, Claire nos disse que queria fazer aulas de ballet.  
Edward concordou, um pouco ausente, e depois da permissão dele, eu não tinha argumentos, apesar de achar que ela era muito pequena. De qualquer forma, ela era a princesinha da casa, e daddy's little girl. Eu não tinha argumento algum contra isso.

O que me surpreendeu foi que a professora dela disse que, mesmo muito jovem, ela mostrava muita desenvoltura, e parecia ter futuro pra coisa.

E então, um ano depois, Claire só recebia elogios. Eu ficava muito orgulhosa, mas não sei se Edward ficava, porque ele tinha voltado a se trancar na biblioteca. Mas dessa vez eu sentia que não era só o medo de nos perder...tinha algo a mais...como se ele realmente preferisse o trabalho a nós. Ou pelo menos essa era a sensação que eu tinha.

Uma tarde, fui buscá-la no ballet, e a professora me falou a data da primeira apresentação dela: seria dali a dois meses. Claire ficou falando disso o tempo inteiro até em casa, e depois até dormir. Ela estava empolgada demais. Quando fui colocá-la na cama, ela segurou na minha blusa e perguntou:  
-Mamãe...meu papai vai me ver dançando...não vai?  
Meu coração afundou um pouquinho.  
-Claro que vai, princesa.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Tenho.  
Ela sorriu, mas me pareceu que ela não acreditou no que eu disse.  
-Eu vou avisá-lo, meu amor, não se preocupe. Agora vá dormir, porque amanhã você tem que ir à escola e depois ao ballet de novo.  
Ela sorriu mais uma vez, virou pro lado e fechou os olhos.

Edward chegou uma meia hora depois. Quando o vi entrando, até me assustei. Notei o quanto ele tinha emagrecido e as olheiras pareciam mais profundas e escuras do que nunca.  
-Você ta bem? - perguntei, tentando disfarçar o espanto na voz.  
Ele me olhou como se fosse a pergunta mais estúpida que eu já tinha feito.  
-Claro. Por que não estaria?  
-Sei lá...  
Ele se abaixou na direção do sofá onde eu estava sentada e me deu um beijo rápido e seco. Em seguida já se dirigiu à escada.  
-Aonde você vai?  
-Biblioteca.  
-Não quer comer nada? Tomar um banho, dormir, sei lá...  
Vi os olhos dele me encarando quase com raiva.  
-Bella. Estou ótimo. Não se preocupe.  
Aquilo me deixou com raiva, então dei de ombros e aumentei a TV até quase o último. Ele deu uma risada irônica alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse e subiu a escada com passos pesados. Ainda bem que os quartos eram isolados acusticamente, o que impedia que Claire acordasse com todo o barulho. Ouvi a porta da biblioteca bater.  
Abaixei a TV logo depois e fiquei assistindo à algum seriado bobo até pegar no sono. Acordei depois de meia hora, sentindo as costas doerem. Desliguei tudo e resolvi subir.  
Lembrei da apresentação de Claire.  
Abri a porta da biblioteca sem bater, e lá ele estava, parecendo que ia cair no sono a qualquer minuto. Fiquei parada.  
Ele olhou pra mim.  
-Que foi?  
Respirei fundo e disse:  
-Claire terá uma apresentação de ballet em dois meses. Ela praticamente me implorou pra te avisar e quer que você vá. E eu também quero.  
Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente.  
-Certo. Em dois meses, exatamente?  
-Sim.  
Vi quando ele anotou em um post-it laranja e grudou no lado do monitor do computador. Um silêncio estranho se instalou entre nós e o peso da briga fez aquele ar se tornar quase sólido. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.  
-Você vai, não vai?  
-Claro. - Ele respondeu com displiscência.  
-Espero que você esteja falando a verdade. Realmente espero. E se por acaso você resolver dormir no quarto essa noite, eu PROÍBO você de me acordar, sem querer ou querendo.  
Bati a porta e andei até o quarto. Bati a porta de novo. Tentei ignorar as lágrimas que caíam silenciosas enquanto eu procurava um pijama. Escovei os dentes com raiva, minha gengiva sangrou.  
Deitei. Em um dia normal, eu teria dormido em três minutos. Naquele dia, no entanto, eu estava nervosa demais pra conseguir manter os olhos fechados.  
Não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não sabia se eu tinha dado motivos ou se ele tinha me interpretado mal, ou se ele estava com problemas, porque...se eu fosse parar pra pensar, nós nunca mais tínhamos conversado. Havia meses e meses que eu só o via quando ele chegava do trabalho, por breves minutos, recebendo beijos rápidos e secos de cumprimento todos os dias...  
Eu odiava essa situação. E não tinha a mínima ideia do que ia fazer pra consertá-la.  
Não sei por quantas horas fiquei acordada. Mas percebi uma movimentação mínima na porta, alguém entrando e logo depois fechando-a cuidadosamente. Tão cuidadosamente que pensei que fosse Claire com seus passos infantis e com medo de ser pega. Porém, se tivesse sido ela, eu teria sentido o peso de seus joelhos infantis sobre meus pés, e isso não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, ouvi o ruído leve de roupas caindo no chão e a porta do banheiro se fechando com um ruído quase imperceptível. Olhei pela primeira vez desde que tinha deitado para o rádio relógio. Marcava 03:53. Quase cinco horas depois que eu tinha saído da biblioteca.  
O chuveiro ligou, e ficou por quase meia hora. A conta de água vai vir ridícula esse mês...  
A porta se abriu discretamente de novo, ouvi o ruído suave do que deveria ser a toalha sendo jogada no chão e a porta do closet sendo aberta com cuidado no lado em que estavam as roupas dele, e sendo fechada de novo. A fresta por debaixo dela mostrava que ele tinha acendido a luz. Depois ela se apagou, a porta abriu, fechou, e ele deitou na cama como se estivesse deitando sobre ovos ou coisa parecida.  
Esperei que ele se acomodasse e então me virei pro lado dele, que estava de costas pra mim. Sentia meus olhos absurdamente pesados por causa das lágrimas e decidi que não ia adiar mais essa conversa.  
-Edward?  
Ele demorou um pouco pra virar pra mim. Pensei que talvez tivesse dormido. Mas então, lentamente, quase se como pra avaliar se eu estava brava ou não, ele se virou.  
-Te acordei?  
-Eu não tinha dormido.  
-Ainda?  
-É...  
-Já tem algumas horas que você foi lá.  
-É, eu sei...  
-Sua voz ta estranha.  
-Por que estranha?  
-Como se você estivesse com gripe ou...sei lá, chorando.  
Respirei fundo.  
-Eu estava.  
-Com gripe ou chorando?  
Dei uma risada engasgada.  
-Bem...chorando.  
-Por que?  
Respirei fundo de novo.  
-O que aconteceu? - perguntei.  
-O que aconteceu com o que? Quando?  
-Com a gente...não sei quando, mas está acontecendo.  
Senti que ele se contraiu e se mexeu desconfortável na cama.  
-Não sei do que você ta falando.  
-Ah, claro que você sabe.  
-Então refresque a minha memória.  
-Olha só pra gente. Quanto tempo faz que a gente não viaja? Não conversa? Não planeja? Não fotografa? Não faz sexo, quer dizer, bom sexo, não essa coisa estranha que é meramente uma necessidade biológica e depois eu nem lembro que a gente fez?  
Foi a vez dele suspirar.  
-Não sei...  
-Pois eu sei. Uns seis meses. No mínimo. Mas já faz mais de um ano que você se ausentou.  
-Me ausentei?  
-Se ausentou. Da minha vida, da vida da sua filha, da vida da sua mãe... do nada você virou um viciado em trabalho e mudou! Você não conversa mais comigo, não sei quanto tempo faz que a Claire não te vê por um tempo maior do que meia hora diária, isso quando vê! Não consigo mais contar quantas vezes Esme veio aqui em casa e você não estava! Não sei mais dizer quanto tempo você não pega aquela bendita máquina pra tirar uma foto, por mais estúpida que seja! Não sei onde você foi parar, Edward.  
-Você está...  
-NÃO ME DIGA QUE EU ESTOU EXAGERANDO! É sério, caramba! Me pergunto todos os dias onde está o Edward que tirou a foto que fez tudo começar, aquele por quem eu me apaixonei, que brincava com Claire, que...SEI LÁ! Me pergunto todos os dias onde você está, e eu nunca sei. Você mora na mesma casa que eu, e a gente nunca mais conversou, nunca mais fez nada juntos. Bem, se você não sente falta, eu sinto. E eu exijo saber a sua posição quanto a isso. É outra? Você não gosta mais de mim? Você anda frustrado com a sua vida? QUAL É O PROBLEMA?  
-Respondendo ás suas perguntas: não, não é outra, não sei se você sabe que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Não estou frustrado com a minha vida, não tenho motivos. E se eu gosto de você? Se mais do que eu amo a mim mesmo for suficiente pra você...  
-Então se tudo o que você está me falando é verdade, o que acontece? Não quero te colocar na parede por minha causa, Edward, eu estou preocupada de verdade. Não sei mais o que você sente porque você nunca me fala.  
-Bella, eu já te falei que o trabalho é minha válvula de escape.  
-Escape do que? Do medo de chegar em casa e me encontrar morta no chão da sala ou coisa parecida? De que sequestrem Claire? Eu já conversei com você sobre isso, Edward. Teoricamente você continua indo ao consultório do terapeuta...  
-Eu tenho medo de perder vocês duas. Você sabe.  
-E você acha mesmo que trabalhando até desmaiar de exaustão naquela biblioteca você está mantendo eu e Claire por perto? Engano seu. Eu nunca me senti tão distante de você quanto estou me sentindo agora, nem mesmo naquela época horrorosa quando você estava de um lado do país e eu do outro e eu não tinha nem noção do que poderia acontecer. Pelo menos naquela época você ainda era o meu Edward.  
-Continuo sendo.  
-Não, não continua não. E eu to me cansando dessa cópia mal feita de você mesmo. Quero você de volta, do jeito que era antes. Senão...você não vai me perder porque eu vou morrer, e sim, porque eu vou me cansar.  
Ele não me respondeu. Virei pro outro lado e resolvi dormir.


End file.
